Trouble Spelled With a Triple H
by Doc Reid
Summary: Hard-luck Henry Haggen returns to Dodge with the travelling circus. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Festus leaned on the counter and waited for the mail clerk to finish sorting through the stack of envelopes – the deputy decided that while he collected the mail for Matt, he'd also pick up and deliver Miss Kitty's and Doc's mail while he was at it. He hummed as hr waited patiently for Joe Spencer to finish, "This seems to be all of it, Festus," the clerk said as he handed Festus three groups of mail. "Try not to get them mixed up. I've got them in groups for the marshal, Miss Kitty and Doc," he warned the deputy.

"You must take me for some oaf," Festus scoffed and made a face at Spencer. Joe Spencer rolled his eyes and returned to work behind the counter.

Festus held the bundled envelopes tightly and was extra cautious as he left the post office, to prove Joe Spencer wrong, "Get them mixed up. Only a ninny would do that," Festus muttered as he walked down the boardwalk toward the Long Branch Saloon. Hopefully Doc would be in the establishment and Festus could relieve himself of two of the bundles.

The deputy was curious about the rolled up object that Spencer placed with Miss Kitty's envelopes. He assumed that is it was a poster, but for what? He tried looking down in the hole, and could only make out decorations and what looked like a lion's tail. Festus shrugged and continued on his way.

Doc Adams was indeed in the saloon. He was perched at the end of the long wooden bar, next to Kitty who stood next to Matt Dillon.

"The only thing that would prevent me from making it to Harry's retirement, would be a natural disaster," Matt smiled as he sipped from his mug of beer.

Doc grunted and as if on a cue, Festus stepped through the swing doors of the Long Branch. Doc looked over his should, "Speaking of natural disasters," he thumbed and chuckled as Kitty playfully swatted the doctor across the shoulder, "Doc!" she chastised the physician followed with a wink. Doc just shrugged then turned to watch the hill man as he continued to look down the tube, and not where he was walking.

Festus took three steps before the toe of his boot caught a nail in the floor sending the deputy lurching forward. As Festus fell, he flung the mail in the air to free his hands for the fall.

The envelopes rained down like ash from an erupted volcano.

Festus landed flat out on the floor with both Matt and Doc racing to his side, "Festus?" Matt asked as he helped to his feet.

The deputy brushed himself down and looked back to see the nail. His eyes narrow as he then looked to Kitty, "I thought you were gonna have that fix!" he grumbled as he scooped down and joined Matt and Doc as they gathered the mail.

"Oh, Festus! I'm so sorry!" Kitty said as she stepped out from behind the bar. "Are you all right?" she looked at the hill man in his hazel eyes as he stood up with a bundle of mixed up mail clutched hin his weather hands.

"I'm fine. But look at this mess he looked down at the envelopes.

"Oh, that's alright. We can sort everything out over at the bar. How about I buy you a beer?" Kitty smiled.

Festus twisted his mouth, "Wall, I suppose," he hesitated.

"Two?" Kitty added.

Festus smirked, "All righty!" he smiled as if nothing was wrong. Doc's eyebrows narrow and he looked to Matt as they were left to pick up the rest of the mail, "Are you sure you should go away?" Doc scowled.

Matt pursed his lips and then looked at the doctor, "I'll see how the rest of the day goes. Harry's retirement party isn't for two days," Matt huffed as his eyes drifted over to Festus and Kitty. A strange uneasiness suddenly fell over the marshal. Festus wasn't usually one to be clumsy - Matt made a face and sighed as he and the doctor walked back to the bar and spread the mail across the top.

"Here's one for you, Matt," Doc said as he handed the marshal the envelope. Kitty pawed through the mail and pulled several out and handed them to Doc. Matt handed several to Kitty. It was Festus who the held up the rolled tube of paper, "Miss Kitty, this here one is fer you," he smiled.

Matt, Doc and Kitty stoped and started at the hill man. "How do you know that's for Kitty?" Doc snapped with a hint of surprise and wonder in his voice.

Festus made a face, "Cause it says so right thar!" Festus poked at the label.

Doc snapped the roll from the deputy's hand and looked at the label, "He's right!" Doc said as he handed the tube to Kitty. Everyone looked at the hill man as he enjoyed his beer and the fact he was right.

Doc's eyes narrowed at the hill man, "How did you know that was for Kitty," he pointed at the tube as Kitty untied the string.

Festus place his beer down onto the bar top and looked at Doc, "Cause that's Joe told me over at the post office, you ninny!" He blew a puff of air through his lips and returned to enjoying his drink.

Doc snorted as he drew his hand across his moustache, "I should have known you didn't read it!" he sputtered and drank from his glass. Festus shot him an undignified look, "Smarty pants," the deputy grumbled.

Kitty finally untied the string and un rolled the page. It was a poster. The redheaded saloon owner just stared at the poster. Her mouth slowly opened and panic filled her eyes. Matt, Doc and Festus watched on.

"Kitty, are you all right?" Doc asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "Look at this!" she said stuffing the poster into Doc's hands. Matt leaned over the doctor's shoulder. Both men looked at the poster and then slowly up to Kitty. All three pairs of eyes shifted to Festus who wasn't paying much attention, until his senses told him to look up, "What?"

Kitty swallowed, "A circus is coming to Dodge," Kitty stated.

Festus shrugged at first, "I like them," he continued with his beer. He drank a little more as the eyes of his friends remained on him. Slowly he looked over to Doc, Matt and Kitty. The look on their faces as clearly a warning. Festus took another drink, and as he was part way though drawing it into his mouth, he spewed it out. "Henry Haggen!"

Festus dropped the mug sending the remaining contents across the bar. The hill man bolted to the doors and tripped on his way out, sending him sprawling across the boardwalk, "Run everyone!" Festus yelped. "Hard-luck Henry Haggen is coming to Dodge! Save yourselves!" Festus continued to yell as he ran down the street to the jail house where he figured he could lock himself away for safety purposes, only.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc studied the poster and the specific dates that the circus was to be in each town, "You know, I think I read about this circus the other day, in the newspaper," Doc pointed at the paper in front of him to make his point.

"Oh?" Matt replied with in question as his eyebrows arched upwards.

"Yeah," Doc ticked his head, "they were booted out of some place in Missouri a month or so ago," Doc said while twisting his mouth in thought. "I'm sure it's the same out fit," he grunted before he sipped from his beer mug.

"How do you know that is the same one Henry Haggen joined?" Matt asked.

"If I remember he was with that Paddy's Travelling Circus and was fired," Doc leaned on the bar and thought.

"Yes, but Paddy fired Henry and he found that lout Wilberforce Graham," Kitty added.

"Right," Matt added. "But I kicked Graham out of Dodge and Henry was going to stay with Hootie, wasn't he?" Matt asked.

Doc nodded, "He did for a bit, but then wanderlust got him again. The last time I spoke with Hootie, she said that Henry and that monkey of his had joined up with O'Hara's Big Top Circus," Doc ticked his head as he was certain he had his facts straight. "It think that was over two years ago," Doc concluded.

Matt frowned, "And you seem to recall something about O'Hara's circus, do you?" Matt leaned on the bar while studying the doctor's face. He could tell Doc was still thinking through facts. Doc's eyes shifted to Matt's – the doctor nodded, "yeah, but I just can't remember what it was," Doc twisted his mouth in thought.

"Was it to do with Henry?" Kitty asked.

"I can't recall," Doc said. "I'm sure I'd remember if a Haggen was involved!" he snorted with a grin on his face. Kitty looked at the doctor with a bemused look on her face.

Matt shook his head, "Well, I can't just stop them from coming here," he said. "Are you sure you can't remember what happened in Missouri?"

"Just give me a few minutes to think about that," Doc said as he drew his left hand across his moustache.

"Well don't take too long," Matt stated. "I need to calm Festus down," he said.

"Poor Festus," Kitty added.

"Poor everyone!" Doc quipped. Matt looked over to Kitty who also wore a perplexed look on her face. Matt knew there was bound to be trouble, and it looked like there was no immediate way to stop it. His only hope was to control it. "When is that circus due in Dodge?" he asked the doctor who was still studying the poster.

Doc was deep in thought. "Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc looked up, "What?" he said in a somewhat indignant manner, "I'm thinking don't you know!" he huffed.

"Well try not to hurt yourself," Matt snorted.

Doc's eyebrows knitted together as he drew a deep breath, "So, what is it?" he sputtered while looking at the marshal.

"What's the arrival date on that outfit," Matt asked as he tried to lean over the doctor's shoulder to look at the poster.

"Well it's right there, for Pete's sake," Doc pointed at the date printed on the bottom of the poster. Matt mumbled something. Doc shifted his look to the marshal, "What?"

"Nothing," Matt stood straight and then winked at Kitty, "Let me know when you remember what it is that you are trying to remember," he said as he began to leave the saloon. Doc watched Matt leave and then turned his attention to the redhead behind the bar, "What's so funny?"

Kitty smiled, "Don't let it worry you, Doc. Matt just called you a curmudgeon," she giggled. Doc frowned, "He should talk," the doctor grumbled.

Doc continued to ponder about the newspaper article while looking at the circus poster. Kitty had refilled his beer mug, as she figured the doctor was going to stay at the bar until he remembered what he was trying to remember. Doc narrowed his eyes in thought and then the popped open, "That's it!" he exclaimed almost causing Kitty and Sam to jump.

"What's it?" Kitty asked as she composer herself.

"A rogue elephant!" Doc said clicking his fingers.

"A what?" Kitty asked.

"The newspaper reported that an elephant went on a rampage. It said the animal somehow broke free of its chains and ran amok through Anderson, Missouri," Doc ticked his head.

'Oh, my," Kitty looked at the doctor and then over to the barkeep who wore an equally bemused look on his weathered face.

Doc took a long drink from his beer, "If I remember, that elephant ended up in the town's water hole and they had one heck of a time getting him out!" Doc laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't laugh too hard, Doc. That could happen here too!" Kitty reminded the doctor that the circus was coming to Dodge. Doc's facial expression changed from humourous to serious in a heartbeat. "You have a point," the doctor stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the general store, "Oh, hello marshal," Wilbur Jonas smiled and stopped placing apples in the basket on the shelf out in front of the store.

"Mr. Jonas," Matt said as he paused figuring that the store owner wanted to chat about something - he always did.

"Have you seen Festus?" Jonas asked.

"Yes. Why?" Matt asked.

"I asked him yesterday if he would take an order out to the Miller place. You know Herb can't get around on that leg of his," Jonas stated.

"Yeah, Doc told me how badly he cut it," Matt said. "Anyway, I think Festus is down at the jail house. I'll see that he runs that load out for you," Matt smiled.

"Thank you, marshal," the store owner resumed that he was busy doing. Matt turned and continued his journey toward the jail house to find his deputy.

Matt as crossed Front Street, he wove his way through the busy traffic of wagons, horses and pedestrians. He stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jail building and opened the door, "Festus?" he called out when he didn't see the hill man.

"I ain't comin' out!" Festus hollered from one of the holding cells at the back of the building. He'd locked himself in and threw the keys out onto the floor.

Matt pushed opened the wooden door, "What are you doing in there?" Matt said as he picked up the rink of keys.

"Protectin' myself!" the deputy's voice was more tinny than usual.

"From what?" Matt asked as he unlocked the iron-bar door and pulled it open.

Festus pulled the door shut again, "From that cousin of mine!" Festus exclaimed. "You'll jist have to get Newly to help you out," he said through the bars.

"The circus isn't here yet! And further more, you promised Mr. Jonas you would deliver some things out to the Miller's place," Matt stated with an air of dissatisfaction with Festus' actions.

"Wall, golly-bill, Matthew. You know what happens every time Henry comes to Dodge!" the deputy flapped his hands in the air as he wandered in circles within the cell.

"Yes I do, but I can't have half the citizens of Dodge in a panic before anything happens. If anything happens," Matt scolded the hill man while he stood tall and folded his arms across his chest.

Festus' shoulders slumped as he realized that Matt wasn't going to let me hide way for the next few days. Matt pulled the door open again and watched the beleaguered deputy walk past him out into the main office. Matt followed the deputy and just as he reached his desk, the door opened and Doc Adams stepped into the office.

Matt lowered himself into his chair, "You look like the cat that ate the canary," he said while looking up at the doctor.

"Humph," Doc grunted as he walked over and stood in front of the marshal's desk. "I wouldn't be so smug, if I were you," Doc said.

Huh?" Matt countered.

"I remembered why that circus was run out of town," Doc said as he ran his hand over his moustache and looked over to Festus. The hill man looked like a wild animal that had be caught and wanted to bolt out the door.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Somehow and elephant got loose and rampaged through the town," Doc's eyes narrowed at Festus.

"Matthew, I'm tellin' ya," Festus started to back out the door, "trouble is comin'!" he sputtered before he turned and ran. Both Doc and Matt exchanged glances, "Hard-luck Henry," they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy O'Hara sat in his tent reading the Wichita Eagle newspaper – actually he was just scanning the paper while the waited for Herbert Merrell to show up. O'Hara chewed on the stump of a cigar and every now and then lower the paper enough to look over the top. He was trying his hardest to keep his temper in check, but he knew he had to say something to the circus' promoter to try and get their credibility back.

Herbert Merrell peered around the flap of the ten, "You wanted to see me?" he sputtered.

O'Hara slowly lowered the newspaper and folded it in half, placing it on the little wooden crate next to his chair. O'Hara slowly stood and motioned to Merrell to join him, "Come on in Herb," the circus owner said with a slow swoop of his hand.

Herbert Merrell swallowed deep, "Thanks," his voice wavered slightly as pulled his hat off and clutched it in his hands as he moved to the chair and lowered himself.

O'Hara took his seat again, "So, Herb. Just what are _we_ going to do about all this bad news that is spreading about my circus?" the circus owner asked while leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clenched together. He continued to chew at the cigar.

Herb could hear the irritation in O'Hara's voice, "Well, sir," Merrell spoke softly, "I've sent out several telegrams to some of the towns that we are headed to reassure them that we have our elephant under control, and we've taken provisions to halt any more occurrences," the circus promoter smiled weakly.

"I see," O'Hara grunted, "And you think this is going to help?" he shot up out of his chair while glaring that Merrell.

Merrell coward back into the chair, "I've told that idiot, Henry Haggen to keep that damn monkey on a short leash. Really, I have!" the circus promoter stated. "Why do we even keep him around?" Herbert Merrell stammered in self-defence.

"Because that damn monkey makes me a ton of money. People like to see that little thing and Haggen and it are inseparable, you know that," O'Hara flapped his arms out of exasperation.

Merrell was quick to his feet, "But what will you do if this happens again?" Panic washed over the promoter's face.

O'Hara brought his right hand up to his chin as he thought, "Hum," he grumbled as he didn't really have an answer. Merrell stared at his boss waiting for him to speak, but O'Hara was at a loss – he wanted the money, like the monkey, but not so much the ill luck of Henry Haggen. "I'll have to think about it. Maybe I can wean the monkey away from Haggen," he smiled maliciously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus made his way up the street - reluctantly. He knew he had to fulfill his promise to Wilbur Jonas and deliver the wagon-load of goods out to the Millers. The hill man's eyes darted around the street as he envisioned the circus rolling in at any time with his cousin Henry amongst the performers. "How in thunder can one human person have that much bad luck?" the deputy's voice was tinny and whiny as he asked himself the question just as he reached the boardwalk of the general store.

"Festus, I've been asking all over Dodge about where you were," Jonas waged his finger, "You know you promised to take that wagon out to the Millers," he continued.

"I know I did," Festus fussed, "but that was before I hear that the circus is coming to Dodge," he muttered.

"The what?" Jonas needed to confirm what Festus had just said.

"The circus!" The deputy growled.

"Oh, no..." Jonas paused as his intense blue eyes looked up and down Front Street. "When?" he asked the hill man. Festus didn't hear the store owner and began to step away when Jonas grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, "When, Festus? When?" Jonas looked Festus straight into his hazel eyes.

"I don't know exactly," Festus wiggled free, "ask Doc. He read the poster over at the Long Branch," Festus snarled.

"This isn't good," Jonas sputtered.

"Wall you don't have ta tell me!" Festus rubbed his behind from the time he was shot due to the hard luck of Henry Haggen and his visit to Dodge.

Jonas sighed, "You get going and see that wagon gets to the Millers then. I'll ask Doc about the circus," Jonas brushed Festus along toward the loaded wagon. He watched the deputy climb aboard and flick the reins before leaving town.

Jonas adjusted his spectacles and looked cautiously up and down the street before he made a move toward the Long Branch Saloon - the coast was clear of any potential "negative nannies", as he called some of the women of Dodge. Jonas briskly crossed the alley and stepped up to the boardwalk and before he pushed open the swing-doors, he took another look up and down the street. Jonas was satisfied and pushed through the doors.

Kitty and Sam looked up from the bar and saw the look on Wilbur Jonas' face, "Uh, oh," Kitty stated.

"I bet Festus told him about the circus," Sam said with a slight smile.

"I'm not betting on that," Kitty scoffed as she watched the store owner cross the floor. "Mr. Jonas?" she played coy.

"Miss Kitty, have you seen Doc?" he asked while looking around the saloon's main floor.

"He was here a while ago," Kitty stated. Jonas' eyes were glued to the saloon owner. "Why? Something wrong?"

Jonas swallowed and lead to the bar, "Festus just told me that a circus is coming to Dodge," his eyes were filled with panic. Kitty nodded, "He's right," she said pulling the poster out from under the bar and placing it in front of the store owner.

Jonas looked down at the large decorative page, "This isn't good..." he stammered.

"Now, Mr. Jonas, just because there was trouble last time, don't mean there will be this time," Kitty scolded the store owner.

"Well, pardon my concern Miss Kitty, but what that circus did last time was enough to make it a last time," Jonas stated.

Kitty pursed her lips in thought, "You do have a point," she said looking around the Long Branch remembering how she and Doc barely escaped the fire. Her eyes came back to the store owner's, "I don't know how we can stop it though," she said pointing to the poster.

"Surely there's something we can do!" Jonas sputtered. Kitty frowned and leaned on the bar, "I'm sure there is to. But what?" Jonas was equally at a loss, "I don't know, but we have to do something," he said as he too leaned on the bar. Without even asking, Sam poured two beers and place one in front of Kitty and the other in front of Wilbur Jonas, "I'll leave you two to think," he said in a strange comical way as he stepped away to deal with other costumers. By now, both Kitty and Jonas rested their chins in one of their hands and started down at the beer in front of them as they tried to come up with a solution to O'Hara's circus.


	4. Chapter 4

Barney Danches sifted through some piles of paper on his desk, as he was looking for a telegram for the town doctor. As he pushed the paper around, one telegram caught his attention - somehow it was tucked partly under the blotter on his desk. Barney pulled the slip of paper out and looked at the date, "Oh, dear. I thought for sure I had given this to the marshal three days ago!" he said and became flustered.

Danches quickly stepped to the door and pulled it open. His eyes scanned the busy street in hopes of seeing the marshal, but the lawman was nowhere in sight. Barney pursed his lips and looked down the street toward the jail house, "The marshal has to be there," he deduced and began walking in the direction of the little red-brick building near the end of Front Street.

Doc sat in the chair at the small table in the middle of the room, "Well, Matt, I don't know what to say," he sort of chuckled.

"Well something would be better than that!" Matt scoffed. "Just remember the mess you and Kitty got into over at the Long Branch," Matt said wagging his right index finger at the doctor. Doc's eyes shifted, "Oh, don't you dare think I forgot about that," the doctor stammered, "I couldn't see straight for weeks," he said with a tick of his head.

Matt sighed, "I just can't see how I can stop the circus from coming. Word's likely out across the county and by now that train is on it's way," Matt said as he walked to the window spotting Wilbur Jonas crossing the street. The marshal said nothing, instead he wait for the door to open and the mercantile owner to step through. Doc watched Matt with interest until the door opened, "Marshal. Doc." Jonas said looking at the two men.

"Let me guess. You found out that O'Hara's Travelling Circus is coming to Dodge," Matt quipped. Doc masked his smile with a swipe of his hand across his moustache.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Jonas looked back and forth between the two men as if there was some sort of joke in the whole thing. "And what are you going to do about it?" Jonas asked in all seriousness while landing his look on the marshal.

Matt's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, "I'm not sure if I can do anything about it at all," he stated. Jonas' mouth slowly dropped open, "But marshal...what happened last time..." he swallowed.

Matt nodded, "You are both forgetting that it was a completely different circus," Matt pointed out.

"But with the same idiot Haggen, I bet," Doc scoffed. Matt made a face as he noted the horrified look on Jonas' face.

"Now, gentlemen. Let's not put the cart before the horse, here," Matt tried to reason.

"Marshal, you have to stop that circus coming here if that Henry Haggen is with them," Jonas flapped. Doc smiled and nodded from his chair at the table. Matt scowled at the two men, "Now, look here," Matt was about to say something when Barney stepped through the door, "Marshal, I don't know how this happened, but this was almost lost under my blotter on the desk," he said handing the telegraph to Matt.

Matt took the slip of paper and opened it. "Ah, hum..." he said and looked up at the telegraph clerk, "Thanks, Barney," he said as he watched the clerk step to the door, "I sure hope that it wasn't that important," he said as he left pulling the door closed behind him.

Jonas slowly lowered himself on to the chair next to the doctor and the two men watched the marshal's faces. His jowls flexed as he re-read the telegram. Doc and Jonas exchanged glances before their eyes rested back on the marshal as he dropped the telegram onto his desk.

Doc slowly stood up, followed by Jonas, "Matt?"

Matt's eyes were black in anger, "Read this," he grabbed at the piece of paper hand thrust is toward the doctor. Doc quickly pulled out his glasses case and slipped his glasses over his ears and read the telegram. The doctor's lips moved as he read, "When was the fifteen?" he looked over to Jonas.

"Three days ago. Why?" Jonas asked as he tried to see what the telegram said.

"Because that is when we had a chance to reply and tell the circus they couldn't come due to this issue," Matt growled.

"Besides being a circus with Henry Haggen, what other issue," Jonas asked.

"An elephant that likes watering holes," Doc said under his breath. Jonas intense blue eyes slowly looked over to the doctor. Slowly he smiled, "You're joking now, aren't you Doc?" he tried not to laugh incase the doctor was serious.

Doc slowly looked up from the telegram, "Jonas. I wish I was," he said as he twisted his mouth in thought. "That's why this rig was run out of Anderson, Missouri and as far as I can remember a few other towns as well," Doc stated.

"Oh. This isn't good at all," Jonas stated.

"Now, look. Before everyone goes jumping to conclusions, I'll wire this circus to see if we can do something about the mix up," Matt stated and he felt the situation was about to spiral out of control.

"That's a good idea, Matt," Doc snapped his fingers in approval. Matt looked at the doctor knowing full well that he meant the comment only half heartily, "Sure, Doc. I'll get right on it," Matt said with a perturbed look on his face. Doc's eyebrows rose up toward his hat and he scratched his cheek trying to look like he had no idea what Matt meant. Matt scowled at the doctor before he pointed to the door and Barney Danches, "Come on Barney," he said.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, marshal. I really am," Danches said.

"Just move, Barney," Matt growled at the telegraph operator. Barney scrambled to the door and out onto the boardwalk - he knew the marshal was not happy.

Doc and Jonas remained in the jail house, "Well, I guess we'd better batten down the hatches," Doc scoffed.

"Pardon?" Jonas looked over to the doctor.

Doc snorted, "Do you think Matt will be able to stop that circus coming?"

"Well, I don't know," Jonas said as he looked out the office window. Slowly he looked back at Doc, "He won't will he?"

Doc slowly shook his head no. "I see," Jonas said as he looked back out to the street. "I best hide the fireworks," he said in a low calculated voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry Haggen strolled along the path between the cages of animals. He held his monkey's little hand, "Do you want to see the baby bear?" he asked the little primate. Nosey bounced with delight, and grunted out some sounds. Henry smiled, "All right," he said as he picked the monkey up and placed him on his shoulder. The two wandered along to the cage with the black bear and her cub.

Nosey bounced on Henry's shoulder – clearly the little monkey was excited. Or was he?

Henry leaned forward and looked into the cage. The mother bear looked up at Henry and bellowed while taking a swipe at the hill man through the bars. Henry quickly stepped back with his eyes wide.

Nosey took flight and bounce across the top of the cage and up to the top of the train car.

The bear continued to roar and was now on it's hind legs shaking the cage violently. Henry yelped and bolted yelling to Nosey to follow him, "Hurry, Nosey!" he fanned his arm to motion for the monkey to join him as he ran back to the staff area of the circus set up.

O'Hara was on his feet out of this tent with Herbert Merrell at his side. They both watched Henry Haggen charge back to his tent with the monkey bouncing along behind him.

Tow clowns and a trainer ran past the circus trainer. O'Hara turned to watch them men – slowly he removed his hat and scratched his head, "What do you suppose that is all about?" he asked Merrell. Merrell didn't answer because he had run off in another direction.

O'Hara was annoyed and turned to ask Merrell again but instead his mouth slowly opened as he stared into the face of the bear. O'Hara swallowed and slowly backed away, "Easy now," he spoke softly to the animal and prayed that the bear's trainer would soon show up.

The large bear growled more as O'Hara remained frozen in place. The circus owner could see movement out the corner of his eye and relief swept him when he recognized the man as Wilfred McCracken with a rope and pole, "Now settle down Bessie," the Scot spoke to the bear.

The bear slowly lowered itself to all fours and McCracken quickly stepped forward and place himself between O'Hara and Bessie – the bear took its time but eventually backed away. O'Hara sighed heavily, "Thanks," he smiled weakly at McCracken.

"How'd Bessie get out of her cage?" McCracken growled at O'Hara.

The circus owner shrugged, "I don't know, but I aim to find out," he said as he slowly looked over to where Henry Haggen and the monkey ran. O'Hara's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flailed. Slowly he balled up his hands into fists and drew his breath, "Henry Haggen. If you so much had the tiniest thing to do with this, I'll tack your hide to the side of that train," he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt watched as Barney Danches poked at the telegraph key as he frantically sent the message to Wichita in hopes of curtailing O'Hara's circus from coming to Dodge City. Barney looked up over his silver-rimmed spectacles, "I'm awfully sorry about this, marshal," he said before he looked back at the message he was sending, "I hope they get tis in time," he stated.

"You're not the only one," Matt said as he pushed way from the counter and dropped a few coins onto the top, "Let me know as soon as you hear something," Matt said gruffly as he began to leave. Then the marshal stopped at the door, "And Barney," he waited for the clerk to look up. Barney did, "Yes, marshal?"

"Don't loose the telegram this time," Matt looked down at the mess scattered across the clerk's desk. Barney grew red with embarrassment and nodded in understanding. Matt tried to hide his smile, as he knew that it was highly unusual that Barney misplaced a telegram, it was more likely a forewarning of what was to come. Matt drew a breath as he stepped out onto the boardwalk and sighed heavily once the door was closed behind him. He knew in his heart there was no stopping O'Hara' Circus now.

With an adjustment to his hat, Matt decided to let Kitty, Festus, Doc and Jonas know that he's sent the telegram, and the rest was up to O'Hara. Whether they all wanted to move out of town for the three days was something even Matt considered doing so as well, but that was simple out of the question.

The marshal strolled across the street and found three of the people he wanted to inform, "Kitty, Doc. Jonas," he looked at the three, "If any one of you see Festus, tell him I've sent a telegram to try and block the circus. At least that's a start," he stated/

"Yes it is, but you don't sound too convinced," Jonas spoke up. Doc nodded.

"It's all we can do at this point," Matt stated. "The rest...well we'll just have to wait and see," he said with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy O'Hara stood outside Henry Haggen's tent, "Haggen!" he shouted.

Henry's eyes widened even more, "Oh, no..." he said as he looked at Nosey who was cowering under the cot. The little monkeys' eyes darted about the tent as if he was planning an escape route past the circus owner.

"Haggen! Get out here now!" O'Hara bellowed at the top of his lungs. Animals around the the camp stirred and became restless with the unusual noise and yelling. O'Hara stopped and listened as the gorilla and elephant, tigers and lions got into a hissy-fit, "Oh, please not, again," he said as he turned and watched as circus performers and trainers began to scatter through the tented village.

O'Hara stood with his mouth agape as several animals stormed passed him. Henry peered out through a hole in his tent, "Nosey we'd better leave," he looked back at the monkey who had lifted the back of the tent. "Hey, good idea!" Henry smiled and crawled out under the white canvas. He picked Nosey up and darted between two lions as he scurried out of sight. "You know, there's only one place left for us to go," he looked up at the monkey on his shoulder.

Nosey almost smiled. "You got it," Henry smiled back. "Let's go to Dodge and see Ma and cousin Festus," he strutted faster as he could heard O'Hara yelling after him. "Hopefully we can get there before the circus does," he smiled and Nosey seemed pleased with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus finished with the load at the Miller's farm and started back to Dodge. The journey was nearly and hour, so he decided to take his time. "Maybe Matthew would give me a few days off and I could go fishin'," the hill man spoke to himself as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and feet up on the footrest. He held the reins lightly in his weathered hands.

"Then again," Festus continued to talk, "Matthew would likely want me around so that I could deal with Henry," he muttered. "Why doesn't he jist get Hootie back into Dodge," he half questioned himself when the thought hit him, "Hootie!" he said with a smile across his whiskered face. "I'll get Aunt Hootie!" he pulled on the reins and stopped the team of horses.

Festus quickly turned the wagon around and clipped the reins over the horses' rear and headed to Hootie Haggen's cabin. It was nearly noon and Festus figured that the ride would get him there around two in the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt left the Long Branch and started back to his office when he was stopped Wilbur Jonas. "Marshal, have you see Festus?" the store owner asked.

"No. Why?" Matt said as his eyes scanned the street in search of his deputy.

"Well, he should have been back with my wagon by now," Jonas stated with one hand on the broom handle and the one on his hip.

"Hum," Matt grunted, "Well, maybe the Miller's offered him some lunch. You know Festus when it comes to food," Matt said as he tried to ease the store owner's worry. Jonas didn't look like the bought the idea as he made a face before he turned and went into his store. Matt shook his head as he didn't know what else to say to Jonas.

Matt continued along the street and was just about to cross when Nathan Burke caught up with him, "Marshal!" he ran toward the lawman and stopped. The shipping clerk was heaving he ran so hard.

"What is it, Burke," Matt could tell by the look on the clerk's face that something was up.

"I just heard a rumour that a circus might be coming to Dodge," Burke heaved.

Matt folded his arms across his chest, "It's no rumour. A circus might be coming here," Matt said flatly and wondered who was spreading the word –his first suspect would be Jonas as it seemed like something he might have said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Burke was working himself into a fine lather.

"I sent a telegram to the owner of the circus requesting they bypass Dodge and I can't do much more than that until I hear back from them," Matt said as he arms dropped to his side. He was ready to read Jonas the riot act.

"But marshal," Burke said as Matt stepped away from him and walked back to the store – Matt ignored the shipping clerk as Burke continued to talk to him about what happened the last time the circus was in town.

Jonas was at his service counter and busy with Miss Kitty as they talked about an order she placed, "Now the rest of that order should be in later in the week," Jonas smiled. He carefully wrapped the remaining item in brown paper as they chatted.

"Kitty. Jonas," Matt said as he stepped down into the store and adjusted his hat a little further back on his head, "Jonas, did you tell Burke about the circus?" Matt asked as he leaned onto the service counter studying the store owner.

Jonas looked at Matt then over to Kitty before he looked back at the marshal, "Why would I do such a thing?" he said in an undignified tone as he looked at Matt over the top of his glasses.

Matt pursed his lips, "Sorry," he apologized to the store owner. "Burke's all worked up over the possibility that the circus will be here so some one had to have told him about it," Matt stated.

"Well, it certainly didn't come from me," Jonas quipped and returned to finishing with the string on the package. Kitty made a face and Matt caught it, "Was it you?" he asked the saloon owner. Kitty slowly shook her head no, "It most certainly didn't, but I bet you a beer I know who did," Kitty smiled.

Matt and Jonas waited, "Doc?"

Kitty laughed, "Oh, that would be rich," she continued to laugh.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Barney," Kitty replied.

"Barney!" Matt repeated.

"Uhum," Kitty nodded. "I saw Burke go into the telegraph office about ten minutes ago," she stated.

Jonas twisted his mouth under his white moustache, "He's not the only one whose worked up over the possibility of that dang circus," Jonas sagged and rested his elbow on the service counter and looked around his store. "We'd all be wise to move the town," he scoffed then looked over to Matt and Kitty.

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, Jonas," Matt smiled slight as he understood the store owner's concerns and he almost found the statement funny. Jonas still looked unimpressed.

"I guess we'd better hold a town meeting," Matt stated.

"Now that would be a good idea," Jonas said as he straightened back up looking at the marshal. "I'll contact the town council and set a time," Jonas said.

Matt nodded, "Good. See if the town council can meet tonight and then we can have a public meeting first thing tomorrow. I don't need Dodge filled with panic-stricken citizens over this circus," Matt concluded.

"I'll do what I can," Jonas said as he pulled his apron off, placing it on the counter. The store owner strolled to the door, followed closely by Matt and Kitty. Jonas flipped the sign over and pulled the door closed behind him. Matt and Kitty stepped aside as Jonas was on a mission – his first stop was to see the town doctor, who was also on the council. Perhaps, Jonas thought, Doc could also help round up the other council members.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the little shack, "Aunt Hootie?" he bellowed from the seat of the wagon.

Hootie was busy in the garden at the back of the building and looked up when she heard her name, "Land-sakes! Who could that be?" she asked herself as she leaned the how against the fence.

By now, Festus was down from the wagon and still calling for his aunt. Hootie and Festus rounded the corner of the shack and bumped into each other, "Festus! What on earth!"

Festus quickly pulled his hat off his head, "Aunt Hootie. Dodge needs you in a bad way," he looked at his aunt.

"Why? Is everyone sick?" Hootie began to panic.

"Not jist yet. But if Henry and the circus arrives, they might be jist that," Festus stammered.

"Henry? The circus?" Hootie grabbed Festus by the shoulders, "What are you talking about?" she shook her nephew gently.

Festus looked at his aunt, "Aunt Hootie, it sounds like that circus outfit that Henry went to, is coin' to Dodge! Matthew's trying to stop it," he said thumbing over his shoulder, "but he ain't sure that he's gonna be able ta stop it from come. Aunt Hootie, you have to come to Dodge and keep Henry out of trouble," Festus warned.

"Oh, my heavens," Hootie sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc sat at the head of the large table with Jonas to his left. Percy Crump, Harry Bodkin, Howie Uzzell, Woody Lanthop and Hank Miller sat around the table. Matt sat in a chair with his back to the wall. The marshal had his arms folded across his chest. It was with great interest that he listened to the town council discuss the matter of O'Hara's Travelling Circus.

"We haven't heard back from the circus, and the deadline for that was several days ago," Doc informed the council.

"Three days ago," Jonas stated to the point as he leaned on his palm with this elbow on the table. He was not impressed with the growing feeling in the room. Doc shot him a glance before he continued on. "The only thing that I can think to do, is have the circus set up away from Dodge," Doc stated.

"Animals have feet," Hank Miller said. "They will go where they want, if they are loose."

"I know that," Doc snapped at the stable master.

"Having the circus and the performers in Dodge would be good for business," Harry Bodkin pointed out.

"It wasn't the last time," Doc stated. "Kitty almost lost the Long Branch," he said.

"Well, I was the only one on council that didn't like the idea of the fire works," Bodkin said in a huff. Jonas' mouth dropped open, "Well, I noticed that you enjoyed watching them," he grumbled at the banker across the table.

"Well, I very well couldn't ignore them. Everyone one in town saw them whether they wanted to or not!" Bodkin sputtered in self defence.

"Just don't go pointing fingers then. It was this council that voted on it for the Dodge Summer Fair," Jonas wagged his right index finger at the banker to make his position known. Bodkin scoffed and turned to Doc, "So what are we going to do? Tell this O'Hara to keep on moving?" Bodkin clasped his hands together on the table in front of him as he leaned forward. Jonas nodded - he liked that idea.

"I'm not sure that we can," Doc stated. "If that circus is like the others, the book towns lang a route that can accommodate the needs of their animals and performers," the doctor said with a swipe of his moustache.

"That's just great," Jonas grumbled.

"Now, gentlemen. If we enforce strict controls and ensure that the owners know, we shouldn't have any problems," Percy Crump spoke up. Jonas rolled his eyes causing Doc to elbow the store owner. Jonas jumped and rubbed his upper arm while narrowing his eyes at the doctor.

Matt covered his eyes with his hands in exasperation as he had enough. His hands dropped to his lap and slowly stood, "Gentlemen, I think Percy's right," he stated. "We'll just batten down the hatches and keep close tabs on what's going on," he said.

Jonas again rolled his eyes before he sighed, "I guess I'm the only one who has any sense," he muttered to himself as he stood up. "I bet half of Dodge will leave after the meeting tomorrow morning's town meeting. Mark my word, the people of Dodge won't be happy about this," he scoffed as he picked up his suit coat and pulled it on.

Harry Bodkin also stood, "Jonas I thought for sure you of any people would enjoy more business," the banker grumbled at his friend.

Jonas brushed off the comment, "I'm so worked up right now, I think I'll go to the Long Branch for a drink," Jonas continued to mutter. Harry Bodkin and Percy Crump followed the store owner. As they all left the room, they continued bickering about the virtues or lack there of having the circus in town.

Matt and Doc exchanged looks. Doc shrugged, "Jonas might be right," he said to Matt as the town council meeting wrapped up.

"I guess we'll find that out tomorrow morning," Matt grunted. In away he admired Jonas for having the guts to speak what everyone else didn't want to - as if his voice of reason was clear and most everyone else was thinking more materialistically. Matt thought back to the last time a circus was in Dodge. Maybe, just maybe Jonas was right.

"Come on, Doc. Let's follow them," Matt pointed to the door and indicated he too wanted a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus helped his aunt with her carpetbags, and then assisted older woman up to the wagon seat, "Matthew isn't a hundred percent certain that the circus will stop, after he sent that telegram, but I suppose it's best to be safe than sorry," he said as he circled the wagon and climbed up to the seat next to his aunt.

"Festus?" Hootie looked over to her nephew.

"Yes, um?" the hazel eyes of the deputy locked on to his aunt's eyes as he prepared to kick off the break.

"Maybe you'd like to untie the team first," Hootie slowly pointed to the horses that Festus had tied to the post.

"Well, foot!" he said and scambled down from the wagon and untied the rope, "This whole thang has me all muddled up!" he tried to joke, but he was more serious than humoured. The hill man rejoined his aunt on the seat, "I surely thank you fer coming back to Dodge with me," he smiled.

"I hope Henry doesn't make a mess. Are you positive that he's still with this circus?" Hootie asked, placing her hand on Festus forearm as he flicked the reins. "I can only go by what Doc and the others have said," he sighed.

"Oh, dear. Poor Doc. What he went through last time," Hootie shook her head.

"Poor Doc?" Festus looked over to his aunt. How about yer nephew who was shot in the be-hind?" he stressed the last word.

"I am sorry, Festus. I do remember that too. I guess I just hope to forget some things," Hootie sighed.

Festus snorted, "Maybe Henry's changed."

Hootie looked over to the deputy, "Oh, Festus. God could move mountains. I'm sure. But there's no changing Henry Haggen," she laughed. Festus went slightly red with embarrassment - Hootie was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry and Nosey moseyed along the road when a sigh caught Haggen's eye, "Look Nosey! We've only got another hundred miles to go before we get to Dodge!" he exclaimed. It was obvious Henry had not concept of distance.

Nosey made a face before the little fellow sat down near the sign. "You tired?" Henry asked the monkey. Nosey made some noises as if to answer the question. Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'm tired too. It's soon gonna be dark too," he said looking around. "I wonder where we can spend the night?" he asked aloud.

Henry leaned against the signpost and thought. Not much was coming to mind s he couldn't stop thinking about how hungry he was, "We could use some vittles too," he said as he sat down next to the little primate. Nosey rolled sideways and held his little tummy to show that he too was hungry. Henry smiled, "Yer a smart little fella, aintcha?" he said patting the monkey gently on its head.

After a few minutes of just sitting and staring at each other, Nosey's nostrils began to flare as he smelled the air – the aroma of baking bread drifted in the evening air. Suddenly Henry caught the heavenly smell, "Hey! That's bread!" Henry stated as he got to his feet and continued to smell the air.

Nosey was also quick to his feet and bounced excitedly at the thought of food in his tummy.

"Okay, little fella. Let's see if we can find out where that delicious smell is coming from," Henry smiled and lifted the monkey to his shoulder and the two where on the road again.

It didn't take Henry long to track down the heavenly smell. A little farmhouse set along the road has wood fire smoke lifting from the chimney. "Here we are, Nosey," Henry smiled and walked down the short lane to the front of the house, "Hello?" the hill man called out.

Sheldon Brooks looked up from the vegetable garden next to the little homestead, "Howdy," the old farmer stopped hoeing and leaned on the hoe handle.

Henry gated over to where the farmer stood, "We smelled some bread baking, and wonder if we could get a bite to eat. We've been on the road for most of the day," Henry noted.

"Didn't you pack a lunch? You ain't in any trouble with the law, are you?" Brooks asked abruptly.

"No. We're not in trouble with the law," Henry half laugh at the thought.

"What's that thing on you're shoulder?" Brooks looked at Nosey.

"This is Nosey. He's my monkey," Henry answered with pride.

"A monkey? Where would you get one of them around here?" Brooks stepped closer to look at the little primate.

"Oh, Nosey and I used to work for a circus," Henry said bashfully.

"How come you still aren't working with the circus?" Brooks asked.

"Oh, I guess you could say we just had enough and that particular life style," Henry tried to smile. "I see," Brooks responded.

Just then, Henry's stomach growled and he quickly placed his free hand over his abdomen, "Sorry about that," he smiled sheepishly.

Sheldon Brooks made a face, "You really are hungry," he stated. "Come with me. I think the missus can spare a bowl of chicken stew and a slick of bread," he eyed Henry. "But what does a monkey eat?"

"oh," Henry laughed, "Nosey would be happy with a carrot and an apple, if you can spare them," he smiled. Nosey bounced on Henry's shoulder at the mere mention of the food.

"He don't eat meat?" Brooks asked. Henry shook his head no, "He likes them vegetables and fruits mostly," he said while stroking the monkey's foot. Nosey tussled with Henry's hair.

"He sure likes you," Brooks laughed.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we, Nosey?" Henry looked over to the monkey who looked away innocently. Henry smiled and turned back to the farmer who was now several paces ahead. Henry hurried up so not to miss the offered meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc's elbow rested on the green-felt covered table near the back of the Long Branch. His over arm was draped partway over the back of the chair he was sitting on. He has his right knee over his left and he played with the almost empty glass on the table with his right hand. "What if that circus gets your telegram and just ignores it?" the doctor looked over to Matt.

Matt shrugged, "I can't make them read it," he stated. "As I said at the meeting, I can only try and make sure they play by the rules," the marshal lifted his beer mug and took a sip.

"Maybe you better deputize a few more men," Doc scoffed to which Matt made a face. "Doc it can't be as bad as last time. If I have to, I'll lock Henry and his monkey away while the circus is in town," Matt grumbled.

Kitty rolled her yes, "Oh, that will help," she said sarcastically.

"Well, it is one way to keep the two apart, _if_ they are together," Matt tried to reason.

"Well just as long as there are no fireworks this time," Kitty frowned into her drink. Jonas shot Kitty a look.

"Amen to that," Doc half chuckled as he swiped his hand across his moustache. Jonas then looked at the doctor before he made a face, "It wasn't my fault that darn monkey got into my store room," Jonas grumbled.

"No one is blaming you, Jonas," Matt added.

Jonas snorted, "Sure marshal," he said before sipping his drink.

"Well, Mr. Jonas, I don't blame you for what happened. After all, my fire insurance did cover the cost of most of the damage and I was able to upgrade as well," Kitty smiled at the store owner.

"Well to be sure this doesn't happen again, I boxed up every single firecracker I had and am shipping them back to Philadelphia," he ticked his head. "I'd feel terrible is something happened like that again," he looked down into his empty glass.

Doc looked down at his now empty glass, "I can't see something like that happening anyway. You know, if Hootie Haggen were here," Doc poked his finger onto the table top, "She wouldn't let Henry and that monkey run amok," Doc ticked his head as if he had the inside scoop.

"Hootie lives miles from here!" Kitty exclaimed.

"This is all adding up to bad, I tell you," Jonas stared into his glass. Doc motioned to Kitty to get the store owner another drink. Kitty nodded and waved over to Sam for another round.

Just as Sam arrived at the table there was a ruckus out side of the Long Branch which caused heads to turn, "That sounds like Festus," the barkeep exclaimed.

"He better be back with my wagon," Jonas grumbled having still felt the sting of the whole fireworks conversation.

"Well he's making enough noise to rise the dead," Doc stated sharply.

Just then the hill man pushed through the swing-doors with aunt Hootie Haggen on his heel, "See I told ya they'd be in here, aunt Hootie!" he said as he strutted across the floor to the table.

Doc slowly stood as did Matt and Jonas, "Aunt Hootie?" Doc squeezed out. Kitty glanced over to her dear friend. She knew Hootie had a soft spot in the doctor's heart.

"Oh, hello everyone!" she laughed. "Its been a long time," Hootie smiled.

"It sure has," Doc smiled back. "Join us for a drink?" Doc pulled the empty chair out from the table.

"Thank you Doc," Hootie smiled and lowered herself. "I understand you have some worries that Henry might be coming to Dodge," she said looking around the group.

"That's an understatement," Jonas said under his voice while leaning on the table. Matt nudged the store owner to make him stop complaining. Jonas just grumbled more to himself.

"Well, Festus came to get me. I can't let you dear folks go through something like before," she said leaning in and whispering.

Matt smiled, "Well thank you for agreeing to come here, Hootie. Dodge is always a better place with you in town," he stated.

Kitty gently kicked Matt in the knee under the table and made him look at Doc. The physician was all a glow. Matt almost laughed but stood instead, "Sorry but I have some work to do. Festus you can finish this beer," the marshal stated and left the saloon.

Matt stood outside the Long Branch and glanced back over his shoulder. He could see that Doc and Hootie had moved closer together, "Just what I need. Doc not focussed," he shook his head before strolling off into the night for his rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy O'Hara read down the list of damages that were caused by the escape of the bear and subsequence other animals, "This is just terrific," he grumbled. "I'll need to have three more sell out shows to make up this damage," he said through his clenched teeth and stubby cigar.

Charlie Wallace strolled up to the circus owner, "This just came for you boss," he said handing the telegram to his boss.

"What is it?" O'Hara snapped.

"It's a telegram," Wallace answered.

"I know that!" O'Hara shouted as he snapped the paper from Wallace's hand. "What's it say?"

Wallace shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't read it," he stated as he watched his boss unfold the paper and read the message:

"_Dodge City requests that O'Hara's Circus not come. Stop._"

O'Hara crumpled the telegram in his hand, "So Dodge City doesn't want my circus huh?" He huffed and turned to Charlie Wallace, "When was that dates set for declining my circus?"

Wallace thought, "Oh, the date has gone by several days now, boss," he nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure?" O'Hara scrunched up his eyes and leaned toward Wallace and as he puffed on his cigar, he asked again, "A few days ago?"

Wallace leaned back and nodded, "That's what I said," he tried to smile.

O'Hara pulled himself erect again and firmly placed his fists on his hips, "Good. Very good!" he smiled with the cigar wedged into the corner of his mouth. "Dodge will have a circus whether they want one or not!" he laughed.

"I think you better send a telegram to that effect," Charlie Wallace pointed at the paper that O'Hara clutched in his hand, "It's common courtesy," he said as his eyes lifted to his boss's. Wallace forced a smiled based on the look on O'Hara's face. O'Hara pulled the cigar stump abruptly from his lips and smiled, "No we don't have to acknowledge anything. They sent the telegraph too late and we are "officially" on the road. Dodge will see a circus and if I get my hands on that Henry Haggen and his damn monkey along the way, I'll see that they are shot in Dodge for being major pains in my," just as O'Hara was about saw his behind, one of the female circus performers stopped by, "Mister O'Hara, my favourite performance suit was ruined by a lion in that rampage," she sighed.

O'Hara drew a breath and pulled a pencil from behind his ear and added the garment to the list, "I understand that Dodge City has some fine shops, I'm sure we can have something made to suit you when we get there," O'Hara smiled.

"We're going to Dodge?" Sally asked excitedly.

O'Hara nodded, "We sure are. If it's the last thing I do," he smiled hard and could here his teeth grating out of anger, frustration and need to find Henry Haggen to make him pay for the losses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry drew his napkin across his lips, "That was some good chicken stew, Mrs. Brooks," he smiled. "And it looks like Nosey is enjoying his carrots," he giggled as he watched the little primate crew on the carrot. Nosey stared across the table at Mrs. Brooks while she looked down at the remainder of her cake that she was slowly eating and savouring every bite.

"Well, we were glad to have been able to offer you some grub," Sheldon Brooks smiled and stood from the table to pour himself another cup of coffee, "Care for more?" he asked as he turned to look at Henry over his shoulder.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine," Henry rubbed his hand over his stomach in a friendly gesture to show that he had eaten enough.

"Suit yourself," Brooks turned and pour the coffee. But what he didn't see was Nosey had a fancy to Mrs. Brooks hair. Nosey had leaped across the table and landed on the woman's hair causing her to shriek. Sheldon jumped and dropped his coffee cup, which smashed, on the floor. He turned just in time to witness Nosey scream before he took another high-flying leap to the top of the pantry before bounding off into the bedroom where he tore the down pillow to sheds.

Henry chases after the monkey but was far too late as the room was filled with feathers falling and drifting everywhere. "Nosey! You shouldn't have done that!" he scolded the monkey.

Mrs. Brooks remained at the table, gasping for her breath with Sheldon patting her on the shoulders, "Take it easy Ma," he said trying to calm his wife down as she frantically fanned her face with her hand. Sheldon's eyes darted back and forth between Henry trying to catch Nosey and his wife. "Get that monkey out of here!" Brooks' temper finally broke and he wagged his right index finger in anger at Henry and the monkey.

Both Henry and Nosey stopped dead in their tracks – Henry had the monkey by his little hand and in Nosey's other hand was what was left of the cotton pillowcase with a trail of white goose feathers. "He didn't mean it," Henry tried to apologize but Sheldon Brooks didn't want any part of it as he continued to calm his wife. "Get you now!" he bellowed causing Henry and the monkey to take a long step back before bolting to the door.

Brooks' hands had balled into fists as he stomped to the door and watched the tow run out the lane toward the room, "And good riddens!" he yelled to the top of his lungs while waving his right fist in the air.

Henry finally scooped up Nosey into his arms to make better tracks as the two ran from the Brooks' farm. After a good ten minutes, Henry finally slowed down to a walk. He looked over to the monkey on his shoulder, "Now why on earth did you do such a thing?" he asked.

Nosey turned and looked at the hill man. The little monkey knew he was in trouble so he played innocent and hugged Henry around his head. "Aw," the hill man smiled and took no further actions of discipline.

The two continued into the even and as they wandered along the road under the moon light, Henry heard voices in the distance. He stopped and stained his hearing but he couldn't make out what the men were saying. With a shrug, he continued along the road a bit further and as he rounded the bend, he saw a stage stop.

The men were switching horses and loading the stage coach, "Yeah, with this moon light I should get to Dodge by morning with only two stops," one of the men stated.

"Well, you sure lucked out. It should be a better ride than it was two weeks ago," the other man said and he continued with the straps and buckles on the horses' rig.

"I'll let the passengers know we're just about ready to go," the first man said and turned to the small log building leaving the other man to finish hitching the team.

Henry looked up at Nosey, "They said that stage is going to Dodge!" he smiled. Nosey bounced on his shoulder and pushed his head to make him move.

"I don't have any money for tickets!" Henry said in a load whisper.

Nosey almost sighed and hopped off Henry's shoulder and bounced to the coach and plied himself under the tarp at the rear of the stagecoach. "That is one clever monkey," Henry smiled and darted through the shadows and slowly climbed aboard the stage and nestled in amongst the luggage. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do the trick. "Here we come, Ma!" Henry giggled to himself. Just then the stage lurched forward and was on its way to Dodge City.


	10. Chapter 10

It had just gone six o'clock in the morning and the town of Dodge was beginning to rise. The milkman wheeled his cart up Front Street and stopped at his customer's to take away used bottles in return for full ones.

Down the street, Doc walked back toward his office after spending several hours in the late night at The Stewart's farm where Francis and Tom had their second child. Doc was pleased to see that the baby was extremely healthy and already full of life. He marvelled at that part of his job.

As Doc walked along the boardwalk he stopped at the general store to see Wilbur Jonas struggling with a large crate, "Jonas, how many times to I have to tell you not to be lifting things like that?" Doc scolded the store owner.

"You know as well as me, Doc, that if I don't do the work it won't get done," Jonas grunted pout as he finally got the crate to the storeroom. He came back into the main store looking exhausted. Doc grunted, "You all right?" Jonas just nodded and Doc eyed him as he wasn't sure that the store owner was telling the truth or not. Jonas noted the look on the doctor's face, "I am fine, Doc," he stated.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and huffed, "I'm sure you are," he said turning to the door. As Doc reached the door he quickly looked back over his shoulder to see Jonas rubbing the small of his back. Doc rolled his eyes and kept on moving. He needed a coffee and some breakfast, before he hoped to get a few minutes of shut eye.

Doc stepped down and crossed the dusty alley that separated the general store and the Long Branch Saloon. The physician was certain he could a get a coffee or two in the saloon and if he played his cards right, Kitty would have pity on him and he'd get a free breakfast as well. Doc relished the idea.

The town doctor ambled along the boardwalk and stopped out side the swing-doors of the Long Branch. Doc adjusted his hat down a bit, he though a more haggard look would help him pled his case for a free breakfast. Doc slowly pushed through the doors and stepped down into the establishment.

Sam and Kitty were discussing an order when the tall barkeep noticed the doctor. Sam motioned for Kitty to take a look. Kitty looked over her should, "Doc. You look like you're on your last legs!"

Doc played into her comment as he set his medical bag on top of the bar and leaned forward, "I almost feel like I am," he said out from under his black felt hat. Slowly Doc pushed his hat back on his head and looked over to Kitty and Sam, "I'm been out at the Stewart's place for most of the night," he stated.

"Oh? They had their baby, did they?" Kitty inquired.

"Yup, and healthy bundle of life," Doc smiled before he yawned.

"Here, have a coffee," Kitty smiled and went behind the bar to get a cup and fill it with fresh hot coffee. She placed it in front of Doc. "Thanks, Kitty," he smiled and picked up the cup to take a sip. "I wish you'd tell Matt and Festus how to make coffee," he said with a tick of his head.

Kitty leaned on the bar and watched Doc savour his coffee, "I bet you haven't had a bite to eat since supper yesterday," she spoke in a motherly tone.

Doc looked up into the blue eyes that stared back at him.

"Well?" Kitty asked.

"You are a wise woman," Doc said between sips of coffee.

Kitty smiled, "I'll get you something. Go sit down. Sam see Doc gets another coffee," Kitty patted the doctor on the forearm before she turned to her small kitchen at the back of the saloon in her private quarters.

Doc picked up his cup and sauntered over to a table that he usually occupied and took a seat. Sam followed him with a coffee pot and placed it on the table next to the physician, "You push yourself too hard, Doc," Sam stated.

"Works gotta be done somehow, by someone, and the last time I looked I was the only doctor in Dodge," Doc quipped. Sam smiled and walked back to the bar to continue cleaning the glasses from the night before.

Doc smiled to himself and wondered what gastronomic delight Kitty would bring him. He continued to enjoy his coffee and noted the early stagecoach pass outside the saloon.

The stage driver pulled the coach to a stop in front of the Dodge House. He then climbed down and set out a step stool before opening the door.

Henry peeked out from under the canvas cover and noted that they had finally arrived in Dodge, "Hey, Nosey. We're here!" the hill man smiled. Nosey pushed past his owner. The little monkey jumped up and down clapping his little hands together. If anything it was time to eat again.

Nosey darted off the back of the stage and bounced down the street in search of food. Henry quickly jumped free and scrambled out of the stage coach driver's sight. Henry coyly moved across the street and immersed himself in the growing morning traffic. He tried to keep his eyes on the monkey, however, he lost sight of the little primate through the crowd. Henry stomped his foot out of frustration and stuffed his hands down deep into his ragged trousers. With a huff, Henry walked down the street in search of Nosey.

Wilbur Jonas had just arranged the new shipment of oranges and stood back to look at his display. With a tick of his head he smiled and went back to the service counter to attend to a customer, "Now Mrs. Wilson, how much sugar did you require this time," Jonas poised with his pencil over his note pad to take the woman's order.

Mrs. Wilson outlined what she wanted in her order while she wandered around the store looking at other goods. Several other ladies were also in the general store looking over material and ribbons.

Nosey stopped outside the store and saw the fruit. His little eyes grew big and with several well-calculated jumps the monkey landed right on to of the oranges and grabbed at one to eat.

Mrs. Foster shrieked at the sight causing Jonas to look up, "Oh, no!" he said and hustled out from behind the counter waving his arms to shoo the monkey away. Nosey bounced off the oranges sending them to the floor.

The three women continued to scream and dart about the store causing nosey to panic even more. Jonas tired to calm them down and deal with the monkey but as he races to the door to assure the women they would be fine, his feet trotted on the oranges that were rolling across the floor and before he knew it, Jonas was flat on his back with the wind knock out of him. He gasped for air as the monkey darted pasted him and out the back door.

Doc and everyone in the saloon heard the commotion. Kitty and Sam were first to the door and looked out of the saloon, "That's coming from Mr. Jonas' store," Kitty stated as they watched the women run from the store. Doc made a face as he had yet to try a single bite on his plate of bacon, eggs and toast that Kitty had prepared for him.

The stood and doctor grabbed his medical bag and met Kitty and Sam at the door, "I better go and see what's wrong," he said with a quick look over his shoulder at his free breakfast, "Dang," he muttered as he pushed passed Kitty and Sam and hustled toward the general store.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc quickly entered the store only to find Jonas flat on his back and struggling to sit as well as catch his breath, "Easy now," Doc helped Jonas to a sitting position and gently patted his back, "What happened?"

Jonas' face was red as he gasped for air and pointed over his shoulder to the back door. Doc frowned, "You were robbed?" Jonas shook his head no.

Kitty and Sam were next on the scene with Matt and Festus not far behind. Matt moved into the store and knelt down next to Doc and Jonas, "What's going on here?" he asked with concern.

Finally Jonas sputtered out, "Monkey," and continued to point to the back door. Matt frowned, "Monkey?" and Jonas nodded.

Matt stood and looked around the store. There were oranges and other goods everywhere, "I don't like this," he said looking over to Festus and Kitty,

Festus went as white as a sheet, "It's gotta be Henry and that monkey of his," he slowly said with fear in every word.

"Nonsense," Kitty replied. "The circus isn't even here, if it even comes," she stated.

"True enough Miss Kitty, but how many monkeys do you know in Kansas?" Festus asked with his left eye scrunched up and his right finger in the air to make his point.

Kitty thought for a second, "Matt, we're in trouble," she huffed.

Matt's eyebrows knit together, "Huh?" he asked as he tried to reason.

"Mr. Jonas said a monkey started this," Kitty stated and Jonas sputtered a yes in agreement. Matt looked over to the beleaguered store owner as Doc helped him to his feet. Jonas leaned forward and held his back, "If it wasn't hurting before," he groaned.

"Come up to my office," Doc said and took Jonas by the arm and guided him through the growing crowd, "There's nothing to look at, so get on with your business," Doc barked at the people who were gawking on. The crown of people mumbled and they slowly disbursed as Doc assisted Jonas up the stairs to his office. He knew Jonas was in pain just by the way he moved - Doc grit his teeth and tried to offer any kind words of assistance that he could think of.

Matt looked around the store again and still there was no sign of the monkey Jonas was talking about, "This seems really odd," he stated. Kitty nodded, "It sure does!"

Matt's jaw slowly dropped open as he gazed past Kitty. The look on the marshal's face caused Kitty and Festus to turn around. Equally they both stood in awe.

"Hi cousin Festus!" Henry Haggen beamed.

Festus slowly backed away, "Oh, no. I knew this was a bad thang," he said in an unusual tone.

"Is my Ma around?" Henry asked, oblivious to the destruction that Nosey had caused.

Festus sputtered and continued to back away, this time it was his feet that got tangled with the oranges and other items that has spilled to the floor sending the deputy down to his backside with a thud.

Matt and Kitty watched on in horror as Festus continued to scramble and fall several times before he finally got his footing and bolted past Henry and out onto the street. The spectacle caused anyone and very one to watch the hill man as he darted toward the jail house for safety.

"Cousin Festus surely is actin' strange today," Henry stood in the doorway of the store and watched his cousin slam the jail house door shut.

"Well, er," Matt stammered, "I don't think Festus was really ready for your visit," he said while looking at Kitty.

"That's right," Kitty added. "However, I think that he was hoping to surprise you by having your Ma in town," she said then looked back at Matt.

Henry was still smiling like an idiot, "Really?"

"Yes," Matt said and cleared his throat while crossing has arms across his chest, "I think she's over at the boardinghouse," indicated with a tick of his head.

"Thanks!" Henry smiled and was about to leave. "By the way, yo haven't seen Nosey, have you?" he asked both Matt and Kitty.

They both shook their heads no while slowly casting their eyes to the mess on the floor, "No, but I think Mr. Jonas has," Matt looked up.

Henry made a face, "I'll find him right now," he said as he darted off yelling the monkey's name.

Matt drew a deep breath and looked over to Kitty, "I better go up and see how Jonas is," he said and took a step and just about stumble over several oranges.

Kitty covered her mouth to hide the laugh that almost escaped her lips. Matt just made a face and moved passed Kitty who eventually burst into laughter.

Matt walked to the stairs and wondered how Henry's stay in Dodge would impact Kitty after that out burst. He huffed and walked up the stairs.

Wilbur Jonas sat on the edge of the examination table with his shirt tail hiked up to his ribs. Doc poked at his back and every now and then he winced, "Doc, do you have to do that?" he looked over his shoulder to the doctor.

Doc pulled his eye glasses off just as Matt opened the door, "How is he, Doc?"

Jonas was still on the red-side having had the wind knocked out of his lungs, "He'll be fine in a few days, in the mean time he's going to awfully sore and stiff," Doc said as he placed his glasses back into the metal carrying case he kept in his vest pocket.

Well, that's good, but sorry about the other, Jonas," Matt walked further into the office. "You look awful," he said looking at the store owner.

Doc looked up at Matt, You'd look that way too if you had the wind knock out of you," he stated and then picked up his stethoscope to check Jonas's breathing and heart.

"I didn't mean it quite like that," Matt apologized.

Jonas sighed. Again he became the object of conversation. Matt patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Well there's one thing for certain," he looked the store owner in the eyes, "You had a monkey in your store," Matt tried to smiled. Both Doc and Jonas looked at the marshal. "Just like I said," Jonas said in a quiet voice.

Matt nodded, "But," he looked at the two men, "we also have Henry Haggen in town," Matt almost sighed himself.

Jonas slowly stepped down from the examination table and tucked his shirt back into his trouser, "And so goes the town," he said with a sign. "Thanks, Doc," he slowly moved to the door. Jonas turned and stopped at the door, "Oh, Matt," rarely called Matt by his name, "If something goes wrong, Ellen has my will," he stated before he left the doctor's office.

Matt didn't know what to say - he just nodded.

"So here we go again. How in thunder can one man wreck havoc in one place in so little of time?" Doc asked as he leaned onto the examination table.

"It's not so much the man, but his monkey," Matt stated. Just then there was the sound of a train whistle and both Matt and Doc looked at each other. "The circus," they said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy O'Hara stepped down from the single coach car of the train that pulled into the Dodge station. He stretched his arms wide and looked around with his signature cigar wedge into the corner of his mouth in his tightly clamped teeth.

The station platform was crowded with crates and passengers, both departing and boarding the passenger train on the other line. Clerks and railroad personnel where busy keeping track of everything that was going on. The passenger train also carried freight and that was where Jonas had intended to send off the remaining fireworks from his store in advance preparation of the circus coming to town.

O'Hara mingled with the folks at the station before he parked himself at one of the ends of the station platform. His plan was to unload the circus and set it up just on the end of town. "Dodge City. It sure has been a spell since I've seen you," he smirked.

Matt took slightly longer strides than usual as quickly made his way to the train station. The tall marshal was a head above the crowd, which made it easier to scan the people in search of anyone that looked like they belonged to the circus. Finally Matt's eyes spotted a performer – there was no mistake due to the man's outrageous red and yellow costume.

Matt made a strange face then drew a breath before he moved through the crowd toward the man, "Excuse me," he said stopping in front of the man.

"Yes?" the circus performer drawled as he looked up at the marshal as he twisted his long black handle bar moustache.

"I'm looking for the owner of this circus," Matt said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hum," the man said as he looked around and through the crow that was slowly disbursing. "He's over there," the man pointed in the direction of Jeremy O'Hara, "Mr. O'Hara is his name," the man offered. Matt turned and looked, "The one with the bowler hat?"

"Yes," the man drawled again.

"Er, thanks," Matt said as me smiled slightly and turned and walked to O'Hara.

O'Hara was busy barking orders to his crew about where to set what up and when. Matt stopped and watched for a moment until O'Hara felt the marshal looking at him.

"What?" O'Hara growled as he eyed the marshal suspiciously.

"I'm Matt Dillon. The marshal around here and I sent you a telegraph and asked that you not bring the circus here," Matt stated as he looked around the train station platform.

"Oh, year. Right. This one," O'Hara pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "I got it a few days after my request went out. And now I need the money to recuperate after an incident." O'Hara smiled with his cigar still wedge in the corner of his mouth.

Matt flexed his jaw muscles, "Money for what incident?" he asked as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

"One of my former employees and his damn monkey," O'Hara began but Matt stopped him by holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"You know about this?" O'Hara asked as he plucked the cigar from his lips in surprise.

"You are talking about Henry Haggen, aren't you?" Matt asked.

O'Hara was speechless at first, "You know Henry Haggen?"

Matt nodded, "Do we ever," he sighed. "That's one reason we didn't want your show here," Matt huffed. "The last time a circus was in Dodge there wasn't much left of Dodge standing," Matt said.

"The circus did that?" O'Hara asked.

Matt shook his head no, "It was a combination of the circus and Henry and that monkey of his," he stated. O'Hara nodded, "I see. And just because of that, you didn't want my circus?" O'Hara firmly snapped his hands onto his waist.

"It's now quite like that," Matt began to explain, just as a woman scream from the other side of the platform. Matt quickly moved to her side, "What is it ma'am?" he looked around. O'Hara joined the marshal.

"It was a little fuzzy creature. Like a small man with a tail! He was looking at me while I was looking through that window on the station!" the woman gasped as she pointed to the clerk's window. Matt looked at the window - there was no one there.

Matt looked at the woman, "Nosey," he said as he looked from the woman back to O'Hara. O'Hara nodded.

"I am not being nosey! That's what I saw," the woman said in self-defence and in a rather unflattering tone.

"No, not you! The monkey," Matt tried to right the situation.

"A likely story, marshal!" the woman said in a huff and walked briskly way from the two men. Matt's eyebrows lifted as he looked over to O'Hara who only shrugged. Matt finally rolled his eyes and stood faking the circus owner, "If you want to run your circus, I want you to keep it far enough from Dodge that if something goes wrong, I'll have time to do something about it," Matt growled.

"You aren't the friendliest fellow are you?" O'Hara said taking exception to Matt's demand.

"Do it my way or don't do it at all," Matt huffed again with his hands firmly on his hips.

Just then Henry Haggen came bounding across the platform, "Mister O'Hara! Marshal!" he said pulling his ragged hat from his head with his eyes wide. "Have you seen Nosey?" he looked back and forth between the two men.

"Haggen?" O'Hara stepped forward with his right hand balled up into a fist and he rose his arm ready to hit the simple hill man. "Now hold on," Matt said as he stepped forward just as Nosey leaped over to O'Hara's head landing on Henry causing the circus owner to lash out, hitting Matt instead of Henry Matt swooned and hit the platform with a thud.

O'Hara look at his still balled fist and watched as Henry ran off with Nosey in his arms, "That damn monkey!" O'Hara bellowed.

Matt remained flat out cold on the platform floor – he didn't move a muscle. O'Hara cursed to himself as watchers on gawked at what was happening, "Some one get a doctor," O'Hara growled at some men who stood by. One of them darted off in search of Doc Adams. "Get on with your business," O'Hara shooed the rest of the crowd away. Slowly the circus owner looked down at his hand and winced. "I think it's broken," he through his clenched teeth. "Damn that monkey," he growled while looking down at the marshal. O'Hara held his right wrist and swelling hand and as he made a face as he sat down on a crate and waited for the doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc quickly knelt down next to Matt and tapped the unconscious marshal on the cheek, "Matt?" the Doc called his name to get him to respond. Kitty watched anxiously over the physician's shoulder.

Doc again patted the marshal's cheek, "Matt?" he said before he nudged Matt on the shoulder. Slowly Matt's eyes opened and he groaned. Matt lifted his right hand to his aching jaw, "What hit me?" he asked no one in particular as he struggled to sit up. Doc assisted the marshal to a sitting position. "Easy does it, Matt," Doc cautioned.

From across the platform, the circus owner spoke, "I hit you. Sorry," Jeremy O'Hara huffed. The circus owner held the wrist of his swollen hand. "Your jaw must be made of steel. I think I broke my hand," O'Hara grumbled.

Doc looked over his shoulder to the circus owner, "I'll take a look at that in a minute," he stated before returning his attention back to Matt, "You feeling all right?" he asked the marshal as he placed his hand firmly on the marshal's shoulder.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. I'm all right, Doc. Thanks," he said and slowly pulled his feet under him and stood looking over to O'Hara. Matt had to admit the man's hand looked terrible as he still held his jaw, rubbing it, "I think your fist must be made of steel too. What were you planning on doing?" Matt asked O'Hara while twisting his jaw.

"I was going to clobber that fool, Henry Haggen," O'Hara said gruffly as he stood up from the crate that he was sitting on and moved toward Matt. He glared at the marshal for not taking more control of the passing situation.

"Well, you just can't go around taking swings at people," Matt stated as he stepped closer to O'Hara. Matt stood about six inches taller than the circus owner, and when he stretched his back he seemed to loom over O'Hara. O'Hara shut his mouth and sat back down on the crate. He grumbled something to himself before he asked Matt, "What are you going to do with Haggen and that monkey?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know," he said with a sigh. "So far, I haven't seen him aside for a fleeting second, other than that incident," Matt motioned to the train station window and to where he was knocked out.

"There's been other sightings," Doc said as he brushed his hand across his moustache while moving over to have a look at O'Hara's swollen hand. Matt scowled at the doctor. |Doc shot a look back, "Well there have been!" he stated firmly.

Just as Doc had O'Hara on his feet and began walking back to his office so that he could examine the circus owner's had, Festus came charging along the station platform, "Matthew?" he stopped short of the marshal. "I heard you was knocked out," he said with more twang to his voice, "Are you all right?" the hill man asked and Matt nodded yes.

Festus then looked over to O'Hara and back at Matt, "Did he hit you?" he thumbed over his shoulder toward the circus owner.

Matt again nodded yes. "Do you want me to lock him up fer ya?" Festus asked the marshal then eyed the man next to Doc. Jeremy O'Hara's eyebrows knitted together as he watched the deputy.

"No, Festus, I don't want you to lock him up," Matt stated. "It was an accident," he said as he moved toward Doc and O'Hara.

Festus looked sharply back at Matt, "An accident? How could an accident knock you out?" Festus' voice was whiney with slight irritation that O'Hara was not going to be punished.

"Mr. O'Hara and I were discussing the circus when a certain monkey and owner showed up," Matt looked deeply into his deputy's eyes. He could almost see the thought process working, as Festus' mouth slowly opened, "Henry and Nosey," he gurgled and slowly the colour left his tanned face.

Matt nodded, "It seems Mr. O'Hara has some issues with your cousin, Festus," he said while folding his arms across his chest and pursing his lips. Matt rocked gently on his heels.

Festus swallowed and looked over to O'Hara, "I'd be obliged if you didn't call Henry my cousin jist now," he said quickly looking back at the marshal.

"Festus, you better find Aunt Hootie and have her talk to Henry before all anarchy breaks loose," Matt suggested.

"Anarchy?" Festus looked at the marshal with a strange look on his face. Doc watched from the edge of the platform, "Hell!" Doc barked.

"What?" Matt asked quickly thinking that O'Hara had done something to the doctor.

"Anarchy is like hell, which will break loose if that monkey and Henry aren't found," Doc huffed.

Festus stood with a stupefied look on his face and then slowly he understood the urgency, "I'll find Aunt Hootie straight away," the said as he dashed off with the sound of his big spurs jangling into the distance before they disappeared.

"Come on, O'Hara. Let's get you to my office so I can look at your hand," Doc cupped his hand under the circus owner's elbow.

"It sure hurts," O'Hara stated.

"I bet it does," Doc said ticking his head as he looked down at the man's hand while they walked toward his office.

Kitty moved over to Matt's side, "Are you sure you are all right?" she looked up at the marshal's eyes which were fixed on Doc and O'Hara. Slowly Matt's eyes dropped down and gazed into Kitty's, "Yeah, I'm all right. It sure aches though," he rubbed his jaw again.

"I have a cure for that," Kitty smiled.

Matt tried not to smiled, "You do!" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Kitt snickered, "Follow me, cowboy," she said as she began to walk toward the Long Branch. Matt gladly followed along as he was now hoping for a drink and maybe to bend Kitty's ear to see if she had any ideas of what to do now that the circus was in Dodge and so was Hard-luck Henry Haggen. Matt sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Festus pounded on Hootie's door at the boarding house, "Aunt Hootie?" He leaned closer to and listened for movement. He knocked again – this time with a little more vigour. Again he placed his ear to the door and listened. Finally there were sounds coming from within the room and they were getting closer to the door.

Hootie Haggen pulled open the door, "For land's sake, that is the commotion all about," the older woman said before she looked up into the hazel eyes of her nephew, Festus. "Festus?" she asked with caution and looked out the door past the hill man wondering if something was outside the room to have brought such a look of fear over the deputy.

Festus quickly pulled his hat off his head and clasped it in his hands in front of his chest, "Aunt Hootie, you have to come and quickly," Festus urged.

"Come quickly? Why? What has happened." The older woman said as she stepped back into the boarding house room to pick up a shawl and a straw hat before she rejoined Festus in the hallway.

"Henry and his monkey," was all Festus was able to squeak out as he pulled his hat back down onto his head.

"Oh, my!" Hootie exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Some yahoo with the circus clobbered Matthew," Festus stated as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the direction of the incident at the train station.

"Why on earth would he do a thing like that?" Hootie asked as she hustled along beside the deputy as they were leaving the boarding house. A look of panic and frustration washed over Hootie's face.

Festus' stride widened as he answered his aunt's question, "From what Matthew told me, he and the faller from the circus was jawin' about the circus when Henry's monkey came along, followed by Henry," he said as he glanced over to Hootie and noticed she was now a few steps behind him. Festus slowed slightly before stopping to allow his aunt to catch up.

"Then what happened?" Hootie said slightly huffing.

"Matthew said that the circus feller was gonna slug Henry, but hit Matthew instead," Festus sighed.

"Where's Henry now?" Hootie asked.

Festus shrugged, "I think that's what Matthew wants to see you about," the hill man stated as he began to walk again.

Hootie followed along, shaking her head. She didn't know what to do about her son. "By the sounds of it, Henry's got that fellow from the circus in a tizzy too," she sighed. "I wonder what's he's done to him," she said, but to no one in particular as she followed Festus to the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt arched his back and then calmly folded his arms across his chest, "Aunt Hootie," he said to acknowledge Hootie's arrival.

"Marshal Dillon! Festus told me what happened," the older woman stated as she examined the reddening mark left by O'Hara's wayward punch.

"Did Festus also explain to you why it happened?" Matt voice was filled with exasperation. Hootie nodded apologetically.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your son is now?" Matt asked the older woman. Kitty watched on withy interest as she was now finding the whole situation amusing. Kitty leaned onto the bart and masked her smile with a sip of the drink she had set in front of her.

"Marshal, I haven't seen Henry and I've been in Dodge a whole day!" Hootie said as she looked around. Festus shrugged, as did Doc.

"I need you to find him and his monkey, and then bring him over to the jail house," Matt said gruffly.

"You aren't going to lock him up, are you marshal?" Hootie stepped forward with her hands clasped just under her chin.

"I don't know yet," Matt said.

"You'd better," O'Hara growled. Matt glared back at the circus owner who quickly shut his mouth.

Matt looked over to Festus, "Festus, I want you to help your aunt," he stated. Festus nodded, "You betcha, Matthew!" he smiled awkwardly.

Matt finished his drink and turned to the doors. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "I wouldn't laugh too hard about this Kitty. You could be next you know!" he stated before he left for the jail house.

As Matt stepped through the swing doors of the saloon and out onto the boardwalk he heard Kitty laughing out loud. Matt drew a breath and closed his eyes tightly before he released the air in his lungs. The marshal ticked his head and continued on his way down the dusty street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now come on down from there," Henry motioned to Nosey but the little monkey wasn't about to budge. Instead Nosey made faces at his owner which made Henry even angrier, "For that, I won't by you any apples," Henry said with a huff. Nosey crossed his little arms and pushed his nose into the air. The little primate felt safer in the rafters of the livery stable than with Henry at the moment.

Henry stomped his right foot, "Dang you Nosey!" he said with his right hand clenched into a ball as he waved it at the little monkey.

Nosey jumped up and down on the beam and almost seemed to be laughing at Henry. Henry then took the matter to the next level and began jumping up to try and swat the monkey off the beam, but after the third attempt, he realized that the beam was just too high to reach.

Henry Haggen's shoulders drooped as he sighed and this was the sight that Festus and Hootie walked in on at the livery stable.

"Henry!" Hootie stated loudly.

Henry jumped and spun around, "Ma!" he sheepishly laughed.

Hootie marched into the stable and stopped short of her son, "Just what have you been doing?" she asked gruffly as she placed her balled up hands on her hips.

Henry's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He could see that his mother was irate. As hard as he tried nothing left his lips. Hootie looked over to Festus who inturn look back at Hootie, "I think he's lost what little he had left," Festus stated in a low voice. Hootie scowled at her nephew, "He may be dim, but he's not stupid," Hootie said looking back at Henry. Again he smiled sheepishly.

"It surely don't appear that way to me," Festus scoffed.

Henry took an exception to Festus' comment, "I'm only trying to get my monkey down from that beam, up there," Henry pointed to the roof. As Hootie and Festus looked up, all they saw was a bare beam - no monkey. They stood in awe.

Slowly Henry looked up and jumped at the sight, "Now just where did that little feller get to now!"

Festus and Hootie's combined swallow was audible enough. Slowly Henry turned around to find Matt standing in the doorway of the livery stable.

"Howdy, marshal," Henry smiled.

"Henry. We have to have a serious talk," Matt said and as if on cue, Nosey leaped down off the loft and grabbed Matt tan hat from his head. The monkey danced out into the street partly wearing the Stetson. Matt swung around just in time to see Nosey disappear between the jail house and the next building. Matt's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knotted. Slowly the marshal turned and looked at Hootie and Festus.

Again, Henry Haggen was nowhere in sight. "Arg!" Matt bellowed as he turned on his heels and marched out to the street in search of his hat and the monkey.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc finished wrapping Jeremy O'Hara's hand. O'Hara studied the physician's face, "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked Doc.

Doc looked at the circus owner, "I only talk when I have some thing to say," Doc stated as he pulled his spectacles from his face and folded the arms to place them in the metal case he carried in his vest pocket.

O'Hara grunted at the doctor's comment then slid off the examination table. "How much do I owe you?" he said looking down at this hand.

"Nothing," Doc said. "Just go easy with that for a while. I'm sure some of those bones are fractured." Doc then walked to the door and opened it for O'Hara. The circus owner muttered a thank you to Doc as he stepped out onto the landing and began down the stairs.

Doc chuckled and drew his right hand across his moustache. The doctor gathered this suit coat and hat and headed to the Long Branch for a drink. He figured that Matt would likely still be there.

Doc stepped down from the last step and looked over to see Wilbur Jonas standing on the boardwalk staring across the street. Doc frowned and wondered what Jonas was looking at, "Are you all right?" he asked the store owner.

Jonas nodded, "I am, but I'm not sure about Matt," he pointed across the street to Matt who was searching behind benches, crates and what ever else was in his way. Doc turned to watch, "What on earth is he doing?" Doc asked.

"I don't know," Jonas replied. "but he's been doing it now for about ten minutes," he stated.

Doc made a face and twisted his finger in his ear. With a tick of his head, the doctor stepped down off the boardwalk and made his way across the street. Eventually he caught up to Matt who stood and placed his hands on his hips – his face read of anger and frustration.

"Matt what on earth are you doing?" Doc asked as he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets.

Matt stood up from a crate and turned to the doctor, "I'm looking for my hat," he growled.

"Your hat?" Doc repeated as he looked around the street. "Shouldn't it be back at the off or on your head?" Doc asked.

"It was on my head until…" Matt was getting worked up and his face grew more red and flustered.

Doc stopped the marshal from speaking by holding his hand up, "Let me guess. Until Nosey took it," Doc lowered his hand.

"You've got it," Matt barked and flapped his arms to his sides while looking around the street.

Doc shook his head and tried to hide his amusement over the issue so with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek, Doc asked, "So what are you planning to do now, Mister Marshal?"

Matt pursed his lips to stop himself from swearing at the doctor. With a huff, Matt glared at Doc, "This is no laughing matter, Doc!" Matt barked which only caused Doc to burst into laugher.

Several people on the street stopped and stared at the commotion, Doc continued to laugh as he stepped down off the boardwalk and began his way across to the Long Branch.

Just up the street Mrs. Flannigan finished picking up supplies at Jonas' general store and climbed into her buggy and flicked the reins just as Nosey hopped up onto the seat beside her. Mrs. Flannigan shrieked and let go of the reins as Nosey bounced up and now waving Matt's hat in the air.

The team of horses bolted and charged up the street. It was all a blur for Doc, as he just happened to catch notice of the commotion and saw the charging horses. Doc's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he saw the horses charging straight at him. Doc swallowed and dove for cover as the wagon raced past him.

Jonas and Hootie gasped at the sight and charged forward to help Doc. Henry and Festus had stepped out of the livery stable and ran up the street after the wagon. Matt raced across the street to find Doc sitting in the dirt brushing his coat, vest and shirt off.

By now, Kitty and half the patrons of the Long Branch had moved out to the boardwalk to see what was happening. Kitty gasped at the sight and quickly moved to Doc's aide.

The physician grumbled as Matt and Jonas helped him to his feet. Doc continued to brush off his trousers. Hootie stood hopelessly by, watching and knowing Henry was ultimately responsible.

"Doc? Are you all right?" Kitty gently held the doctor's upper arm.

"Yes I am," he growled and pulled his arm free from Kitty's hands to stave off further embarrassment.

"I told you this was no laughing matter," Matt said as he saw Festus with Mrs. Flannigan and her wagon. The woman was still in hysterics. Festus pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the small crowd near Doc, before he stepped down from the wagon. The hill man reached down inside the wagon and handed Matt his hat. The once tan hat was soiled and looked like little teeth crewed the brim.

Matt took the hat with a sigh.

"Matt what are you going to do?" Kitty asked.

"I honestly don't know. But first, I think we'd better buy Doc a drink," Matt looked over to the doctor who was now attempting to brush the dust off his black felt hat and grumbling up a storm, "Those are the most sane words out of you moth today," Doc growled.

Kitty chuckled, "Come on Doc," she patted her dear friend on the shoulder. Slowly the crowed disbursed and everyone was talking about the near disaster on Front Street and Doc Adams.

Festus turned Mrs. Flannigan's wagon around so that she could return home, "Now are you sure you are going to be all right?" Festus asked the woman.

Mrs. Flannigan fanned her face with her hand, "I think so, Festus. Thank you got stopping the wagon," she said.

Festus smiled and tipped his hat as Mrs. Flannigan once again picked up the reins, "If I were the marshal, I'd be running that Henry Haggen and that beast of his out of this town," she huffed at the deputy.

"I'll be sure to tell Matthew," Festus tried to smile as he watched the woman and her wagon round the bend and disappear out of sight. Festus shook his head and turned to the Long Branch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry and Nosey worked their way through the back alleys until they reached the circus train. Surely, Henry thought, someone would have a solution to Nosey and his growing problems.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Henry reached the train his stomach growled from hunger. He continued to walked along the back alleys with Nosey in his arms, "You know you are really getting us in a lot of trouble," he spoke to the monkey.

Nosey seemed to understand and shrunk in his arms. The little monkey's face looked sad for a change.

"If you don't behave, the marshal and the town folk are going to send us packing. And just remember how hungry you were the last time we had to leave," Henry warned. "This time we might even get some lead shot in our behinds," Henry stated.

Aimlessly Henry had made his way to the back of Ma Smalley's boarding house where he sat on a crate. It was growing later in the day and both Henry and Nosey's stomachs were growling with hunger. The smells wafting from the open window in the kitchen weren't helping matters as both of then sniffed the air.

Henry stood and looked through the window. There was no one in sight, but a large pot of stew and fresh bread where on the large cook stove. Henry twisted his mouth in thought as he wondered how he could get at least a loaf of bread. His wise widened with a thought – Nosey!

"Now you listen, okay?" he looked the monkey in the eyes. Nosey nodded.

"You go in there and get a loaf of bread. Just one, and then we'll have something to eat," Henry smiled. "But just one," he cautioned the little monkey before he set Nosey on the windowsill. Nosey bounded excitedly.

Henry shooed the monkey into the kitchen and watched as Nosey hopped up onto a chair and grabbed a loaf of bread. The little primate then spotted an apple on the counter. Nosey flung the bread to the floor and bounced up onto the counter and began to eat the apple.

Henry whispered loudly, "Come on Nosey!" he ushered the monkey back with his hands. Nosey ignored his master and gleefully ate the apple.

Nosey stood up and looked in the bowl that was on the shelf above – it was a banquet of fruit! The little monkey continued to eat, at least that was until Ma Smalley entered the kitchen and screamed with fright at the sight of the little creature.

Henry gasped. Nosey took flight and jumped through the open window and into the dimly light alley. Dusk was upon Dodge. Henry ran after Nosey and the two disappeared into the night.

Ma had to sit down in the chair while several boarders comforted her as she frantically told them what had happened. One of the men even walked out into the alley to see if he could catch a glimpse of the beast that was in the kitchen. Sadly he reported that he could not see the "retched animal" but perhaps the incident should be reported to the marshal.

Robert Kidd, another boarder nodded, "That's a good idea, Pete," he exclaimed and left the boarding house. Kidd didn't want any more suppers interrupted by Ma Smalley screaming from the kitchen. It was such a fright the last he almost pitched the potato he was cutting across the table – and hitting the burly fellow across from him with a hot potato would likely spell his demise.

Kidd marched down the street toward the jail house, and the sight of the man on the move turned a few heads, including Doc's and Jonas who watched from across the street. "Now what do you suppose that is all about?" Doc asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," Jonas huffed. "There's been enough trouble in Dodge for one day, if you ask me," the store owner said as he turned back into his store. Doc followed, "I have to agree with you there, Jonas," the doctor said as he rubbed his ribcage.

Jonas turned around and looked at the physician, "What will Matt do?"

Doc ticked his head, "I don't really know. First he has to find Henry and his monkey," he stated.

Jonas huffed, "Well for the sake of the citizens in this city, I hope that is soon before anyone else is hurt," the store owner stated.

Both men were drawn to the door as they watched Matt walking with the man who had left the boarding house. "I think it's too late," Doc stated as he stepped out onto the boardwalk and watched the marshal enter Ma Smalley's establishment. Jonas stood behind the doctor; "Maybe it's something else," Jonas spoke.

Doc looked over to the store owner, "Yeah, right," he said in a sarcastic tone. Jonas twisted his mouth under his white moustache and shrugged before he turned back into his store. A smile spread over Doc's face and he shook his head. Doc turned and looked at the store owner, "Let's get a drink," he said to Jonas.

"What about the store?" Jonas looked up from his book.

"It's late enough in the evening. There's no one in sight," Doc said.

Jonas nodded and put his books away, "That's a great idea Doc," Jonas smiled as he pulled his apron off and plopped it onto the counter as he grabbed his suit coat and blew out the oil lamp at the counter. "You know this is becoming a bit of a habit," he said to Doc.

Doc smiled, "As long as Ellen doesn't mine," he winked.

"Oh, no," Jonas half laughed. "She's grateful that I'm out of the house more often!"

Doc laughed as the two men strolled across the alley way and up on to the boardwalk and stood in front of the Long Branch. They were both still watching what was going on at the boarding house, up the street.

"By golly," Doc stated. "Sure seems to be something happening at Ma's, doesn't it?"

"I sure does. But I'm not going over," Jonas stated as he arched his aching back.

Doc turned to the store owner, "I just bet you a drink that monkey was in there!"

"Na," Jonas drawled with his Missouri nasal tone, "I'm sure after what you went through, Henry has left the state. He couldn't still be here. Could he?" Jonas looked at the doctor. Doc just sighed, "Lets get that drink before anything happens to the Long Branch - again," Doc said as he turned to the door only to see Festus Haggen and Hootie Haggen standing on the boardwalk in front of him.

"Doc?" Festus looked like he wanted to ask a question but was afraid to.

"What?" Doc squinted his eyes.

"Could you and Mr Jonas kindly help Aunt Hootie and me looking fer Henry and his monkey?" Festus asked.

Doc stood as tall as he could, "Are you out of your mind?"

"We surely could used extra legs," Hootie stated.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Jonas and I need to talk about it first," Doc said as he side stepped Festus and pushed through the saloon doors. Jonas was hot on his heels. The store owner grabbed the doctor by the arms to stop him, "You can't be serious!"

Doc pulled free, "As lone as Henry and that monkey are out there, no one is safe. Including you - again!" Doc stated.

"Oh, boy. I better have more that one drink then," Jonas said with his voice shaking.

"That makes two of us," Doc said as he walked toward the bar and ordered two drinks. Jonas slowly stepped over to the bar and did the same.

Kitty and Sam watched on with bemused interest, "Now what do you suppose that is all about?" she looked up at Sam Noonan.

"I ma not sure, but they look like they are either on death row or going to slay a lion," Sam chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt listened to Ma Smalley's story and nodded, "I can understand your fright, but you have to know that I'm doing everything I can to find Henry and that," he heisted, as he wanted to call the monkey something other than what it was, "monkey and settle things down. It just been easy," Matt explained.

"Well, I certainly hope that is soon. I almost died of fright!" Ma stated as she continued to fan her flustered face with her hands.

"I'm doing my best," Matt sighed. "Good evening," the marshal said as he tipped his hat and left the boarding house. Matt stood on the boardwalk and tucked his thumbs into his gun belt. His eyes scanned the near empty street. Matt pursed his lips and decided he'd pay Kitty a visit and let her know what happened to Ma.

Matt stepped down from the boardwalk and cross the street. He was just about to step up to the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch when Doc and Jonas met him at the door. Both men looked like they had been drinking, "What are you two up to?" Matt quizzed the men.

Doc looked at Matt and then to Jonas," We're looking for a monkey," Jonas stated.

Matt covered his eyes with his right hand. He couldn't think of anything to say. With exasperation he let his hand fall away from his face, "Why?"

"Because Festus and Hootie asked us to," Doc said. Jonas nodded.

"You've been drinking!" Matt stated.

Doc nodded, "Just a few," he smiled slightly.

"You can't look for a monkey in your condition," Matt tried to reason with the two men.

"Nonsense," Jonas smiled. "We're just fine," he nudged the doctor on the elbow and Doc nodded.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just watch out for yourselves," he grunted as he stepped past the two men.

Doc shrugged and began to walk up the boardwalk, "Shouldn't we have a plan?" Jonas asked after the doctor.

"It's a simple one. Find Henry and this monkey," Doc quipped. "And I'm wagering that they will be at the circus now," he stated.

"But I understand that the fellow that runs the circus doesn't want any part of Henry and his monkey," Jonas stated as he followed the doctor along the boardwalk.

Doc stopped and turned to the store owner, "It's merely a starting point," Doc suggested and then began to walk again. Jonas was quiet for he had to agree with the doctor. The two men wandered up the street toward the area designated for O'Hara's Travelling Circus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry wove his way through the maze of crates and cages until he found Doneldo, the elastic man. "Psst," Henry whispered through the back tent opening.

Doneldo looked up from his trunk, "Who's there?" he whispered back/

"It's me. Henry," Haggen wished that Doneldo would hurry up and let him into the tent before someone else spotted him.

"Henry!" Doneldo asked with surprise in this voice. "What are you doing here?" the elastic man asked as he opened the back flap of the tent and pulled Henry and his monkey inside. "If O'Hara catches you here, he'll skin you alive, for sure," Doneldo warned.

"I know," Henry sighed. "But I had to come here before them folks in Dodge pin me up by my ears," he said.

"Why would they," Doneldo stopped short as he looked at the sleeping monkey in Henry's arms. "Nosey," he said in a hushed voice. Henry nodded, "And I even warned him to be good," the hill man's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well, if O'Hara finds you, he likely will pin you up too," Doneldo warned. "I might even get in trouble," the performer stated.

"Shucks, I wouldn't want that to happen," Henry said sheepishly with sorrow in his voice. "I'll find another place to sleep." He said and began to leave.

"There's an empty boxcar at the end of the train. I'm sure you can stay there unnoticed for one night," Doneldo stated as he pointed in the direction of the railroad car. Henry nodded. "Just be sure to keep track of Nosey," Doneldo whispered after Henry who slipped through the back of the ten into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Jonas wandered over to the train station near to where some of the train cars still remained. Doc leaned on a crate and looked around. "Do you think we are going ever find Henry Haggen," the doctor asked.

Jonas shrugged, "It would be nice if we do soon. I'm getting tired," the store owner said through a yawn.

Just then a noise came from within the crate, "Good heavens!" Doc exclaimed as he pulled himself away from the large wooden box. He took a better look at the crate, which was filled with purposely drill holes – plenty of them.

"There's something in there," Jonas stated. Doc looked at the store owner as if he had kittens coming out his ears, "No kidding," Doc said flatly. Jonas made a face and leaned forward to look at the crate, and noticed the word "animal" painted on the side, "It's an animal!" Jonas pointed out.

"Really?" Doc said as he too leaned forward, but this time he decided to peek into one of the holes. Just then a little finger poked out right into Doc's eye, "Oh, for crying out loud!" Doc bellowed as he held his hand over his eye and quickly backing away from the crate.

Jeremy O'Hara saw what happened and marched over to the two men, "What are you doing?" He asked abruptly.

"Wondering why there's an animal in this crate," Jonas said in self-defence.

"It's none of your business," O'Hara sputtered.

"Well, what is it?" Doc asked.

"You will have to wait and see at tomorrow night's performance," O'Hara stated as he motioned for three men to take the crate back to the circus.

"I don't think I'll be able to see," Doc replied, still holding his hand over his eye.

"Serves you right to be poking your nose into other people's affairs," O'Hara grumbled and walked away. He could be heard through the night air ordering the men to be careful with the crate. Doc and Jonas looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Jonas finally said.

The two men just stood on the station platform deciding what to do, when all of a sudden, Doc dropped his hand away from his face, "It's another monkey!" he looked at Jonas whose mouth hung open, "Say it isn't so, Doc," the fear of the Lord swept over the store owner.


	18. Chapter 18

Festus Haggen and Hootie Haggen continued to search for Henry and his monkey, but to no avail. "I just don't know where he could be," Hootie sighed.

"Wall he can't have got too far, with all this continued ruckus that that we keep hearing about," Festus said in a cranky tone while flapping his arms in exasperation.

Hootie spotted the doctor and the store owner crossing the street, "It doesn't look like they have hand any luck either," Hootie said pointing the men out to Festus. Festus grunted and began to walk toward Doc and Wilbur Jonas. Hootie followed along.

"Matt had just better organize around the clock watch on that O'Hara," Jonas grumbled.

"And who do you think he's going to get to do that?" Doc quipped back. Jonas shrugged.

Festus reached the men just as they were about to step up to the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch Saloon, "Didja have any luck, Doc?"

Doc rubbed his eye, "No," he growled.

"There's another monkey in town," Jonas stated.

"A what?" Hootie had to ask.

"You heard him," Doc commented. "There's another monkey," he said still rubbing his eye.

"How do you know that?" Festus asked.

"Because it poked me in the eye!" Doc sputtered. "And your boss is just about to hear about it," Doc stated as he stepped up to the boardwalk and entered the saloon. Jonas followed as the Festus and Hootie.

Matt was just about to leave, when Kitty nudged him on the elbow, "Here come the troops," she said with a slight smirk on her lips. There was mischief in her eyes as well. Matt made a face and then turned to face the small group. "So?" he asked.

"So! Is that all you have to say?" Doc asked. His tone had grown grumpier.

"Well, did you find Henry?" Matt then asked.

"No. But we found another monkey," Doc grumbled. Jonas nodded his head.

"Another monkey? Where?" Matt stepped forward and wonder his he should put Dodge on high alert.

"Well it's with O'Hara now. But it was in a ventilated crate over at the train depot," Doc pointed.

"How do you know it was a monkey if it was in a crate?" Matt asked.

"Be cause it poked me in the eye!" Doc stated and pointed to his red eye.

"Awe," Kitty said and quickly slid a glass of whiskey across the bar to the doctor. He didn't say a word, but gladly took the drink.

"The crate did have live animal printed on it. I can't understand why anyone would ship a little monkey like that," Jonas shook his head feeling almost sorry for the little creature.

"O'Hara, huh?" Matt asked as he shifted his jaw in thought. Both Doc and Jonas nodded, "Yeah, he came by for the crate and told us not to be so nosey," Jonas stated while running his hand across the back of his neck.

"Well," Matt said as he dew a deep breath. "It looks like you and I had better have a talk with O'Hara," he said looked over to beleaguered deputy.

"This is just ballin' up into a big mess," Festus stated as he made his way to the door. He continued to talk to himself right out into the street.

Doc sat his empty glass down and watched in silence as matt followed the hill man out the door, "Well, this should be interesting," he stated.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Jonas asked with surprise in his voice.

"No way!" Doc scoffed and gently touched his eye and winced. Kitty watched the doctor and then decided to give the poor man a cold cloth for his eye, "Here," Kitty said as she handed Doc a cloth.

"Thanks, Kitty," Doc said in a quite voice. Kitty set out another glass, in front of Jonas and then filled it before refilling Doc's glass, "We might as well wait to hear what happens now," Kitty sighed and poured herself a drink. Silence fell over the room.

Matt and Festus walked up the street toward the small tent city was still being erected past the western part of town. Even past the corals that hold the cattle during the drives.

Men, who worked for O'Hara, were issuing orders to raise the tents, and move the animals into their respective areas that O'Hara and the handlers had set aside. It surely was a sight to behold.

"Would you look at that, Matthew!" Festus was clearly in awe.

"You've seen the circus before," Matt reminded the hill man.

"Wall I know that. It's jist amazing how they put them big tents up, like that," Festus poked his finger at the big top tent. "Why, I have a hard enough time trying to gat a tarp over a branch!" he said still gawking around at the temporary circus grounds.

Matt smiled, "Let's find O'Hara. I'd like to get some sleep tonight," the marshal said as he began to move through the circus grounds. His keen eyes spotted the circus owner across the way. O'Hara stood talking to a man who had a monkey on his shoulder, "I bet that isn't Henry," Matt mused.

Festus narrowed his eyes at the man, "Wall ifin it is, I'm gonna skin him," the hill man growled.

"Just let me to the talking," Matt cautioned his deputy who looked like he was fixing to get ready for a fight. The hill man's shoulders sagged at the marshal's warning. Both lawmen walked toward O'Hara's tent, "Good evening," Matt said stopping short of the circus owner.

"What brings you here?" O'Hara growled.

Matt pointed to the monkey," That," he said.

"Why should you be interested in my new monkey?" O'Hara pulled his cigar from his teeth.

"Because the one that is already around Dodge has caused enough trouble and I don't want anymore," Matt stated.

"Well," O'Hara laughed and stepped forward, "I can assure you this is not Henry Haggen's monkey," he stated and stuffed his cigar back into the corner of his mouth and glared at Matt.

"I know it's not Nosey. It poked Doc in the eye!" Matt stated.

"Well, that old pill-pusher shouldn't have been so damn nosey, himself!" O'Hara said in self-defence.

"Doc was only looking fer Henry and his monkey. He didn't deserve ta get poked in the eye," Festus countered. Matt stepped forward, "Easy Festus," he cautioned.

"As I said, the old doctor shouldn't go poking into other people's affairs," O'Hara countered Festus' and Matt's comments.

"Well, you better be sure about that animal's behaviour," Matt warned.

"I know all about this little monkey. She's as good as gold," O'Hara smiled. "I've acquired her through a good source and she's very intelligent," he said while passing a glance over to Festus who was now watching an ariel artist practising on a highwire.

Matt sighed, "You just keep close control over," he didn't know the monkey's name so he pointed.

"Her name is Daisy," O'Hara smiled.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Just keep Daisy in my good books, alright?" Matt stated.

"Sure, marshal. Sure," O'Hara continued to smile, "We want a good circus, after all, don't we?"

"Sure," Matt said and turned to walk way. Festus was standing almost in a trance as he continued to watch the woman on the highwire. Matt stopped and looked at his deputy, "Festus?"

Festus didn't budge. Matt's eyes slowly lifted to look at what Festus was so enamoured with, and his mouth dropped open at the scantily clad female performer. Matt swallowed, "Come on, Festus!" he said firmly as he grabbed the deputy's arm to drag him way from the tent city. "Did you see that, Matthew?" Festus asked in almost a dream-like state.

"Yeah," Matt replied. "I think I need a drink," he said while taking another quick look over his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt and Festus walked back down Front Street. Matt noticed that the lights were still on in the Long Branch, however the front doors were closed, "Looks like Kitty is still up," Matt stated.

"I wonder if Doc and Mr. Jonas are still there, too," Festus pondered as he kept pace with the marshal.

"Well if they are, we can tell them about Daisy," Matt grumbled as he strolled to the saloon with Festus at his side. The street was quiet and just the flicker of the oil lamps moved, shifting shadows slightly on the ground.

Matt and Festus stepped up onto the boardwalk and Matt pushed open the door of the saloon to find Kitty, Doc and Wilbur Jonas sitting at a table, "Isn't it after hours?" Matt said as he walked to the group and sticking his thumbs into his bun belt as he stopped short of the table.

"I have it good with the marshal here," Kitty smiled while standing to get Matt and Festus a drink.

"Oh, I see," Matt tried to hide his smile.

"So, what did you find out," Doc got right to the point.

Matt pulled a chair out and lowered himself next to where Kitty was sitting. He pushed his hat slightly back on his head, "Well, you were right, Doc. There is another monkey," he frowned.

"And?" Doc said leaning forward, waiting to hear what matt had to say next.

"And O'Hara said he's keeping an extra close watch on her," Matt stated.

"Her?" Jonas repeated with surprise in his voice.

Matt nodded, "Yes. Her name is Daisy," Matt said while looking over to Kitty who looked like she was going to burst into laughter at any second.

"It's a girl monkey?" Jonas quietly asked. Matt nodded as he then tried not to laugh at Jonas' comment.

Kitty placed the drinks on the table and sat down next to Matt.

Doc sat back in his chair and played with this half filled glass, "Henry better keep Nosey away," he stated without really realizing he said what he did out loud. Jonas blushed and drank from his glass and Kitty finally broke into laughter. Matt pulled his hat down over his eyes and looked down at his beer mug.

Doc then realized what he said, "Oh, for Heaven's sake," he muttered, "I'm going to bed," he said as he quaffed back the remainder of his drink and then stood.

Jonas agreed, "I better get home too," he said as he placed his empty glass on the table and stood. "I'm surprised that Ellen hasn't sent out a search party," the store owner quipped as he followed Doc to the door.

"She'd have no need for that," Doc said as he looked over to Jonas.

"Why's that?" Jonas asked.

"Because Matt hasn't been around to your place looking for you," Doc joked.

"Funny, Doc. Very funny," Jonas said in a wry way knowing what troubles the store owner had experienced of late. Doc snickered, "I couldn't resist," he said with a wink and pulled open the door. Both men stepped out into the cool night air, closing the door behind them.

Matt snickered, "They have turned out to be quite the pair," he said to Kitty who was playing with a partially filled glass of wine.

"Well, it's nice to see they share some things in common," she smiled before she covered a yawn.

Matt stood as did Festus, "We'll keep an eye on the circus. I think O'Hara has things under control. The one worry I have, however, is Henry and his monkey," he said lifting his eyes to Festus.

Festus twisted his mouth in thought, "I jist wished I could get my hands on that rotter," the hill man grumbled as he motioned with his hands as if he was strangling someone invisible.

"Well, so far, things seem to have calmed down. Maybe Henry has moved on," Matt said as he strolled to the door.

"And maybe pigs might fly," Festus continued to grumble as he followed Matt out to the street.

Kitty walked to the front doors of the saloon and locked them for the night. As she moved back to the stairs she gently blew out the remaining lanterns and made her way up the stairs to her room.

For some reason, Kitty's mind cast back to Matt's comment on how things seemed to have calmed down. She wondered what the new day would bring, if Henry Haggen and Nosey were still in Dodge – somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Henry and Nosey were huddled together and fast asleep in the corner of the empty boxcar. Henry's snore was matched by Nosey's wheeze. Both sounds echoed inside the boxcar chamber.

Nosey awoke and yawned. His little nose lead him to the opening Henry left in the door of the box car. With food on his mind, Nosey jumped down and followed the delightful odours.

The smells of oatmeal, hash-brown potatoes and bacon stirred Henry slightly. It wasn't until he shifted several more times that his olfactory sense made him open his eyes, "Bacon," he smiled. "And bread," he said while rubbing his eyes with the knuckles of his hands.

"Hey, Nosey, it smells like breakfast," he said reaching over to his monkey friend, only to realize that Nosey had left his side. "Nosey?" he called as he scrambled to his feet hoping to find the little primate elsewhere in the boxcar. Henry scrambled to the far end and called out again, "Nosey?" his voice echoed and no little chirp came back, "Oh, no," Henry said as he moved to the door and looked out, "That marshal will have my hide yet," he looked around hoping to see Nosey.

Henry swallowed and lowered himself out of the box car and slowly made his way along the tracks, hoping all along he wouldn't be noticed. As he made his way closer to the grounds where the circus was set up, a pair of strong fingers grabbed him by the ear. Henry froze.

"Henry Haggen, where have you been?" Hootie asked.

Henry's eyes shifted toward his mother, "Hiya, Ma," he smiled weakly.

"Where's that monkey of your's?" Hootie asked as she looked around half expecting the creature to spring onto her from a tree or the train. Henry shrugged, "I don't know. That's why I'm here," she continued to smile like a simpleton.

"Oh, Henry. The whole town is mad at you again!" Hootie stated. Henry nodded, "Could you let go of my ear?" he asked meekly and Hootie did. She placed her hands firmly on her hips, "You'd better come with me and talk to the marshal," she stated.

"The marshal?" Henry replied and Hootie nodded. "I really am in trouble," he said as his shoulder drooped.

"Come along, Henry," Hootie took her son by the elbow, "I'll go with you," she said in a soothing tone. Her eyes, however, still searched for the monkey. It was unusual that Henry and the little primate were not together.

"I didn't mean no harm," Henry said as he walked with his mother.

"I know. It's just that hard luck of your's Henry," she patted her son on the forearm and she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc was sitting at the little table in the centre of the jail house floor. He enjoyed reading the newspaper there and a cup of coffee. Matt was usually up before Kitty, so the doctor took advantage of finding the people who had the coffee pot on first.

The physician was engrossed in a story about a murder in Boston. No one he knew, but the tale was worth his time to read, "Boy, it's a good thing you didn't run into this fella," Doc mused.

"Oh?" Matt looked up from the papers he was working on.

"This Donald Howell fellow killed five people, and it took the police nine hours to catch him," Doc stated.

"What so extraordinary about that? Matt asked.

"He had one leg!" Doc exclaimed and was about to continue with the story, however, he was interrupted with the opening of the door. Aunt Hootie Haggen stood in the doorway with her son, Henry.

"Good Heavens!" Doc said as he folded the paper and placed it on the table in front of him. The doctor slowly stood and backed away from the door, fearing the wrath of Henry's bad luck.

Matt stood, and looked at Hootie and then to Henry, "Hello," he said in a friendly tone.

"I found Henry wandering along over by the trains," Hootie stated and nudged Henry forward. The hill man pulled off his ragged hat and crumpled in his hands in front of him, "Howdy, Marshal," he smiled awkwardly.

Matt stepped around the corner of his desk and folded his arms across his chest, "You've created quite a stir since you've been in town," Matt said then rubbing his chin.

Doc carefully moved to the door, passed Hootie and looked out, in all directions, including up. He pulled himself back inside, "Where's that monkey of your's?" Doc asked Henry.

Henry shrugged, "I woke up this morning and Nosey was gone! He's never run away from me before," Henry sighed and looked down at his hat.

Matt looked over to Doc who was now standing at the door with his right hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying anything about Daisy. The look on the doctor's face was a mix of utter horror and humour. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry over the situation. Matt bit at his lower lip, "Hootie. Henry, you both stay here," Matt said as he moved to the door and picked up his hat from the wooden peg next to the frame. "I want to talk you both when I get back," Matt stated.

"Where are you going, marshal?" Hootie asked.

"To play Jeremy O'Hara a visit," he said as he stepped out onto the boardwalk with Doc at his side.

Hootie shrugged, "Maybe the marshal will get your job back," Hootie smiled at her son.

"How can I have my old job without Nosey?" Henry looked up at this mother.

"Oh, I'm sure Nosey hasn't gone far. He'll be back," Hootie smiled she patted her beleaguered son on the shoulder as he settled into a chair.

Matt and Doc walked briskly up the street toward the field that the circus was set up on. They could see the top of the blue and white stripped big-top tent. Yellow and red pendents fluttered in the breeze from the tops of the main support poles.

There was still a lot of action as the circus workers prepared for the opening at noon the same day.

Doc stopped and looked around, "It's amazing," he uttered.

Matt stood next to him, "It sure is Doc," he said looking around the crowd of workers and performers looking for Jeremy O'Hara.

"They can put up a whole city over night. Amazing," Doc continued.

"Look, Doc. I know this is all awe inspiring, but we have a missing monkey on our hands," Matt reminded the physician.

"I know, I know," Doc sputtered and swatted his left hand at Matt. "I think the last thing I want to think about is that damned monkey," Doc huffed.

"I know what you mean, but still..." Just then Matt spotted O'Hara. "It's O'Hara," the marshal said as he gently swatted Doc across the shoulder to get his attention. Doc frowned at first but then he understood what Matt was getting at.

The marshal strolled through the throng of performers as they headed to their warm-up areas. Doc followed along and couldn't help but look at what - or what not some of the women where wearing. Doc swallowed, "I see what Festus meant last night," Doc wheezed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Doc," Matt pulled the physician by the arm. Doc frowned and huffed, but realized that he was on a different mission with the marshal. "Why do we start with the animals," Doc suggested.

"You don't think that Nosey..." Matt gulped.

"He is a boy monkey," Doc reminded his marshal friend. "And as far as I know boy monkeys and girl monkeys are like their human counterparts," Doc stated.

"This can't be happening," Matt grumbled. Doc chuckled.

The two men walked closer to the big-top tent when O'Hara spotted Matt, "Hey! You, marshal!" he bellowed.

Matt looked at O'Hara and then to Doc and back to the circus owner, "What's the matter," Matt asked as he slowly walked toward O'Hara who stood next to a cage.

O'Hara pointed at the Monkeys, "I only had one monkey last night. Now I have two!" he huffed. Doc bit his lower lip and watched Matt.

"Is that a fact," Matt said looking at the two monkeys as they preened each other. Matt then pursed his lips and waited for O'Hara's rebuttal.

"You know full well were that other critter is from," O'Hara shook his right index finger at Nosey.

"Well," Matt started.

"It does seem to me that they are getting along," Doc pointed out. Matt sighed as he didn't know what he was going to say to O'Hara.

"Well, there is that," O'Hara said while rubbing his chin.

"Say, didn't you tell me that Nosey was one of your biggest draws?" Matt asked.

"I might have," O'Hara said. "Why?"

"Well," Matt rocked slightly on his heels with his thumbs tucked into his belt, "It seems to me that Nosey is finally happy where he is," Matt pointed out.

"Hum," O'Hara grunted. "I guess I never saw it that way," he said as he slowly smiled.

"There's just one more thing," Matt said.

"And what's that?" O'Hara asked with Doc looking on.

"Henry Haggen," Matt said.

"Oh," O'Hara sighed. "What do you want me to do about him?" he asked.

"Well, seeing how Henry was always looking out for Nosey, and now Nosey is happy with Daisy, I figure yo have come out on the better end of the bargain," Matt stated.

O'Hara's mouth dropped open, "You want me to forget what that idiot has done to my circus?" he asked before slamming his teeth closed onto the end of his cigar.

Matt nodded, "It only seems fair to me," he said arching his back making him look taller.

Jeremy O'Hara frowned, "Some way to cheat a man out of what's owed to him," he grumbled.

"If you don't like it, give Nosey back." Matt smiled.

O'Hara was about to say something when he decided that he indeed held a trump card, "All right, that idiot Henry Haggen doesn't owe me anything," he said waving his hand. Matt nodded, "Good."

Matt nudged Doc and the two men left the circus grounds. "Henry's not going to be happy about this," Doc warned.

Matt nodded, "I know. But Henry will have to just learn that a monkey isn't really a pet."

"Well, he was a friendly little monkey," Doc chuckled.

Matt stopped in his tracks and looked at Doc, "Doc, do you want that monkey out of Dodge?"

"Well of course I do! Look at the trouble that's happened every time he's been here!" Doc huffed.

"Okay then," Matt said, "Nosey goes with the circus. End of storey," he sort of snapped.

Doc's eyebrows lifted, "I know that, but I'm just curious as to what you will tell Hootie and Henry," Doc said as he followed Matt back to the jail house.

Matt pushed open the door to find both Hootie and Henry sitting att he table. Matt pulled his hat off and placed it back on the wooden peg and the walked to his desk. Slowly Matt lowered himself onto his chair, "Well?" Doc hovered at the door.

Hootie stood, "Marshal, Henry and I have been talking, and we both owe you and Dodge an apology, " she stated. Matt waited for her to continue. "It's in all likelihood that Nosey has gone back to the circus, and that's where he belongs," Hootie said placing her hand on Henry's shoulder. Matt nodded.

"I think Henry and I will go back to my farm and leave you folks along," she stated.

Matt stood, "Hootie you are always welcomed in Dodge. You to Henry," he forced out. "As for Nosey, it seems he's found a girlfriend," Matt smiled.

Henry's face lit up, "He has?"

Matt nodded, "But he's staying with the circus, Henry," Matt warned.

"Oh, that's fine, marshal. I just wish him the best," the hill man giggled.

"Well all do, Henry. We all do," Matt smiled.

Henry did move back to his mother's farm and stayed there for a few months before he got wanderlust again and headed into the hills in search of gold.


End file.
